


A Hope for Peace, and an Omen for War

by PandaThePanda



Series: Life on the Water Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaThePanda/pseuds/PandaThePanda
Summary: *Read the first part of this series first*Picks up with the group still scattered and desperate to be reunited. As members of The 100 and new arrivals from the Ark find their place in a dangerous and beautiful new world, they are confronted with the physical peril and moral dilemmas that come with reforging society. What kind of life will they build? And what will it cost them? This season's quest will challenge them more than anything that's come before. Hearts will be broken. Lives will be lost.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life on the Water Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750375
Kudos: 8





	1. Previously on the 100

97 years ago a nuclear apocalypse killed almost everyone on Earth. From the ashes of this nuclear apocalypse a new society rose, this society consisted of 12 clans, for a long time these clans went to war with one another until a new Commander with the help of Podakru's leader created the Coalition. The Coalition was created to combat the Mountain Men, the last remnants of before the apocalypse. In space, another society was created, 12 space stations became one, The Ark. Until now the Arkers thought they were the only ones left. The Ark was failing, they had three months left to survive and they believed that the ground wouldn't be survivable for another 100 years, so Chancellor Jaha and the other members of the Ark's council decided to send 100 kids to the ground, they chose these kids because they had committed crimes on the Ark were likely to get floated anyway. When the 100, along with Bellamy Blake, the older brother of Octavia Blake finally reached the ground they quickly discovered they weren't alone. Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Abigal Griffin the Ark's head doctor begins leading the 100. Raven Reyes, the girlfriend of Finn Collins (A member of the 100) travels to the ground in a rebuilt pod. Madi, the leader of Podakru tries to help the 100 while they are at war with another clan, Trikru. The conflict with the 'grounders' comes to a head with a battle between Madi and one of Trikru's generals for the lives of Skikru. The Ark crashes down to Earth in a magnificent blaze of fire and The Mountain Men come up with a new strategy to finally get back to the ground. 


	2. The 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still alone in the white room, frantically trying to make sense of her bizarre surroundings. The fate of Bellamy, Madi, Finn, and Raven is still unknown. Lincoln and Octavia's daring plan is thwarted and an enemy returns. Meanwhile, Abigail, Kane, and the survivors of the Ark must face physical and moral dilemmas in their dangerous and beautiful new world. Finally, Chancellor Jaha makes a heroic decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in bold is Trig.

Clarke sat in the corner of her cell, she heard some classical piano music over the speakers and stood up, admiring the painting on the wall, she then turned and looked out the window of her door noticing a person in a hazmat suit standing in what was Monty's room. "Hey. Hey! Hey! Hey! Where's Monty? What the hell did you do to him?" Clarke yelled while banging on the door. Clarke ran to the IV cart and pulled the top of it off, ending up with a metal pole. Clarke smashed the camera and broke the window. Clarke reached her hand through the broken window and unlocked it, she then inadvertently cut her forearm on the glass. Clarke opened the door with blood openly flowing down her arm and grabbed a shard of glass from the floor. Clarke walked into the room and tore the helmet off the girl in the hazmat suit, she pulled the earbuds out "What are you doing? I'll be contaminated." Maya worried. Clarke ignored her and backed her into a wall, holding the glass shard to her neck. "Where's my friend?" Clarke asked. "He's fine. You don't understand, okay? He's--" Maya was cut off. Clarke grabbed her and held the glass shard to her neck, "Take me to him." Clarke demanded. Clarke lead them out of the room and into a hallway. "Clarke, you're bleeding." Maya said. "How do you know my name?" Clarke asked. "It was on your chart." Maya responded as they walked. "How do they know my name?" Clarke asked. "I don't know. Please don't hurt me." Maya pleaded. Clarke saw a door and tried to open it, locked, she moved on. "You want to live? Do exactly what I say." Clarke said. Maya reached into her hazmat suit, Clarke put her against a wall, "I don't think so." Clarke said. Maya pulled a card out of her hazmat suit, "Key card. I just need my key card." Maya said. Clarke nodded her head and Maya swiped her key card for the elevator. The doors opened and Clarke threw Maya against one of the walls, "Which level?" Clarke asked. Maya pushed the button for level 5. "Who are you people? Answer me. How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!" Clarke yelled. "Arrived. Level 5." The elevator voice said. Clarke pulled Maya away from the wall and kept the glass at her neck. The elevator doors opened and Clarke walked with Maya, she turned and saw a ton of people sitting and eating in what looked like a fully functioning society. A woman saw then, her smile fell and she stood up, "Containment breach. Containment breach!" She yelled while pointing at Clarke. Maya threw Clarke off of her and ran. People started running and covering their faces as alarms blared. A group of guards came towards Clarke with their guns raised. "Where the hell am I?" Clarke asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy ran through the forest with a spear in hand, "Bellamy?" Monroe asked Bellamy turned to her and Sterling, "Get back down." Bellamy said and joined them behind a log. "You were followed?" Monroe asked. "Quiet. Have you seen Finn?" Bellamy asked. "Finn's alive?" Monroe asked. "He found me. We got separated. A grounder followed us, accused us of kidnapping Anya and we ran. How'd you guys get out?" Bellamy asked. "After Madi fought Tristan, she and Finn went to help some dying kid and look for you. We- we saw the Ark come down. we thought we'd come get help." Monroe said. "Piece of it came down this way. Monroe thinks it's Mecha, but personally, I think-" Sterling was interrupted by distant talking. "Follow me. Stay low and quiet." Bellamy said and started sneaking towards the voices.

A grounder on a horse lead Finn and Tyriq through the forest. "I can't, I can't go anymore." Tyriq said, he fell over in pain. "On your feet." The grounder demanded. "I can't." Tyriq said as Finn tried to help him up. "He can't keep up." Finn said. The grounder dismounted from his horse, "I said, get on your feet. Get up." He demanded. Finn pulled Tyriq up, and the grounder grabbed the rope, pulling Tyriq back to the ground, he grabbed a sword. "Uhh! No! Uhh! No!" Finn yelled as the grounder slit Tyriq's throat. He made his way towards Finn who fell to the floor, backing up. The grounder thew Finn a canteen, "Drink. You're lucky. I need to keep one of you alive to talk to the commander." The grounder said and pulled Finn up, he mounted his horse. 

Bellamy, Monroe, and Sterling had watched the whole thing and started following the grounder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia sat next to the fire with the arrowhead still in her leg, " _ **Ai laik Okteivia kom skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klin.** " _Octavia said. "Klir, not klin. Gouthru klir. Again." Lincoln corrected and continued collecting water from the lake. "I am Octavia of the sky people and I seek safe passage." Lincoln said. "Why do I even have to learn this? You speak English." Octavia complained. Lincoln walked back to her, "Not all of us speak English. When we get to the sea, you need to sound like one of us." Lincoln replied. "Then we have time. Tell me about this one." Octavia said, pointing to a drawing in Lincoln's book, it was the Lincoln Memorial. "A statue near my village. A place we go to settle disputes." Lincoln said. "Stop stalling and pull it out." Octavia said. Lincoln just pulled the arrowhead out of her leg. "No warning? Nothing?" Octavia asked. She saw the red hot knife, "I take it back. No warning is better. Ahh." Octavia groaned as the knife was pressed into her flesh. Lincoln buried the hot knife to cool it off. He grabbed the arrowhead and licked it almost immediately spitting out the contents, "Poison." Lincoln said. Lincoln worriedly looked at Octavia, "I'm guessing this means you don't have the antidote?" Octavia said. "No. I gave it to Raven to save Finn." Lincoln replied. "So, we go back." Octavia said. "It's too far." Lincoln replied. "It's further to the sea." Octavia countered. "Damn it." Lincoln said. "Lincoln, we are not going back to your village. You know what they to traitors." Octavia said. "Octavia." Lincoln cut in, "Death by a thousand cuts. Every single member of your clan will take a turn stabbing you, and then they'll feed you to the bugs. it's what you told me." Octavia said. Lincoln realized something when she said bugs. Lincoln handed her a knife, "Here. Take this. Here. Hey. I will be right back." Lincoln said and started grabbing his stuff. "Lincoln, where are you going?" Octavia asked. "The antidote. It comes from the beetles that feed on the river moss. You're gonna feed on the beetles. It'll work." Lincoln replied and started running along the riverbank.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi slowly walked into the dropship with a knife in hand, she saw a single body, "Raven?" Madi asked. "Madi." Raven replied with relief. Madi rushed to Raven and sat her up, "Are you okay?" Madi asked. "Where is everyone?" Raven replied. "I don't know." Madi answered. They both heard footsteps outside the dropship and Raven pointed her gun towards it, Murphy walked into the dropship, "W- whoa! It's okay. It's okay, Raven, don't. Don't shoot. Please." Murphy begged. "Why not? You shot me." Raven replied. She pulled the trigger and the gun was out of ammo. "That's unfortunate." Madi said. Murphy limped to the dropship and sat down against a wall, "Yeah, I would've shot me too." Murphy said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke sat, strapped to a medical bed, two guards walked in with a doctor, the president, Maya, and another guard. "Hello, Clarke. How is your arm?" Dr. Tsing asked. Clarke didn't say anything. "Not much of a talker, is she?" Dr. Tsing asked. "A skill picked up from the savages, no doubt. That's fine. Maya has something to say first anyway." Dante said. Clarke looked at Maya, "You were the next one to be cleared through quarantine. Another ten minutes and you would've-" Maya's venting was interrupted by the clearing of President Wallace's throat. "I'm not pressing charges." Maya concluded through looked like she wanted to. "Thank you, Maya. You can get your treatment now." Dante said. "Okay. Let's go. Bed three." Dr. Tsing said and led her to the bed. Maya was hooked up to a machine. "Restraints aren't necessary." Dante said to the guards. "Yes, Mister President." They replied and took of Clarke's restraints. Dante held out his hand, "Dante Wallace." He said. Clarke took his hand and looked at the substance on it, "Oil paint. That's right. You're an artist, too." Dante said, Clarke, stood up and faced him, "Who told you that?" Clarke asked. "Your people did. They also said you were their leader. Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo." Dante replied. "Where's my watch?" Clarke asked. "I'm sorry, but we can't let contaminated items inside Mount Weather. We couldn't risk it. Our protocol is very strict, Clarke. We prioritize safety over sentimentality." Dante answered. "How many of us did you capture?" Clarke asked. "Forty-eight. But, Clarke, you've got it wrong. You're not prisoners. We saved you." Dante said. "Well, in that case, you won't mind if we leave. If there are forty-eight of us here, we still have people out there." Clarke replied. "The patrol brought in everyone they could find." Dante said. "What about the Ark? It came down last night?" Clarke asked. "We saw it. There were multiple crash sites over a hundred square miles. If there were survivors, we will bring them in, too. You have my word." Dante said. "I want to see my people." Clarke said. "Of course you do. I would, too." Dante said and gestured to two guards who rolled over a dresser. "Change and meet me in the hall." Dante said and left with the guards. Clarke admired the clothing for a minute. She grabbed a high heel and broke the heel off to use as a weapon and changed into a simple pink shirt, blue leggings with a matching blue jacket, and sneakers. There were five guards outside and a whole lot of noise, "Sorry about the noise. Hydroelectric power from Philpott Dam. Freshwater from our own underground reservoir. Fresh food from our hydroponic farm." Dante said. They started walking down the hall with the guards in tow, "I don't understand. You're on the ground. You know it's survivable. Why would you stay here?" Clarke asked. "It's not survivable for us." Dante replied. "The Grounders seem to have managed." Clarke said. "Natural selection works. The Grounders who couldn't survive in the radiation didn't. Those who could pass on their DNA. For better or for worse, we never went through that process." Dante said. "Well, neither did we. We've been on the ground now for-- Solar radiation." Clarke realized. "Very good. Your DNA ran through the same gauntlet as the Grounders. Only because radiation levels in space are even higher, your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger. Truth be told, our scientists were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be upstairs in quarantine." Dante said, they stopped at the elevator and Dante extended his hand, "Please." Dante said. Clarke walked into the elevators, the door started the close but Dante stopped them, "First, give me the heel." Dante said. Clarke pulled the heel out of her jacket and placed in his hand, "You're not fighting for your life anymore, Clarke. You've made it. Welcome to Mount Weather." Dante said. Clarke looked skeptical, remembering what Madi said, but kept her mouth shut. 

Clarke arrived on Level 5 and walked into the dining hall, the 48 'saved' delinquents stood in a group, listening to a woman, "Your packet contains everything you need to know about Mount Weather, which I promise is not as confusing as the map on page one makes it up to look. You came from level three, which houses our medical facility, quarantine--" The woman was cut off. Monty noticed her first, "Clarke!" Monty yelled and hugged her. People started crowding around her, Jasper hugged her next, "Finn, Madi, and Bellamy?" Clarke asked. "Clarke, they...um...they didn't make it." Jasper said. "We don't know that. What about Raven?" Clarke asked. The woman walked to Clarke and handed her a manual, "Welcome, Clarke. If you have any questions, I'm Keenan." She said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat with the gun in hand, she looked pissed and was staring at Murphy. Murphy was trying to cut his bonds. Madi watched Murphy, he had been struggling with the rope for 15 minutes. "Oh dear God, I cannot watch this anymore." Madi said, she grabbed a knife walked to Murphy, and cut his bonds. Madi sat back down next to Raven, "What are you doing here, Murphy?" Raven asked. "Dying. Same as you." Murphy replied. "Speak for yourself. Are our people out there?" Raven asked. "A few of us weren't in camp when everyone disappeared, so we can assume they are alive." Madi said. Murphy looked at Madi, "Why are you here?" Murphy asked. "I'm trying to make sure no-one else dies." Madi said. Raven started coughing, then more violently and coughing up blood. Madi started to help Raven, "Raven. Lie on your side." Madi said. Murphy started coming over but Raven pushed him away and Madi was able to get her on her side. Murphy threw Madi a wet rag and she wiped the blood away from Raven's mouth, "You're okay, Raven, just breath." Madi said. Raven looked at Murphy, "Why are you helping me?" Raven asked. "I don't want to die alone. Or with Madi." Murphy replied. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy, Sterling, and Monroe continued to watch the grounder drag Finn along, "I know you're scared, but we are warriors. We can do this." Bellamy said. "How?" Monroe asked. "We attack as a team. When he goes for me, Monroe goes for Finn. Once he's free, it's four on one." Bellamy replied. "What do I do?" Sterling asked. "Try not to die. Ready? One, two, three." Bellamy counted and ran forward, nither Monroe nor Sterling followed him. "Hey!" Bellamy yelled. The grounder and Finn looked at him while he looked behind himself for Monroe and Sterling. "Bellamy, get out of here!" Finn yelled. The grounder took off towards Bellamy, dragging Finn behind like a rag doll. Bellamy threw his spear and missed, the grounder clubbed him in the face. Bellamy tried to get up but was kicked in the chest by the grounder who then grabbed his collar and repeatedly punched him in the face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln dug into the riverbank, looking for beetles. Octavia screamed, Lincoln ran across the riverbank to get to Octavia. Octavia used her sword as a cane, limping along. "Octavia. Octavia. What is it? Hey. What- what's wrong? What- Wait, wait, wait. Hey!" Lincoln said. Octavia fell back against a log and Lincoln went to a knee next to her, "I saw a man. It was- it was a- a monster." Octavia said. "It's the poison. You're burning up. We have to hurry. I know what we have to do." Lincoln said and picked Octavia up, "What are you doing? Where are we going?" Octavia asked. "Just hold on." Lincoln replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper and Monty sat in the dining room, eating. "You have to try this pie." Jasper said. Monty reached over and took a piece of his pie, "Oh, my God. What is it?" Monty asked with joy. "I don't know, but it's great. Mm. My turn." Jasper replied, looking at Monty's chocolate cake. "What, this? Nah. You won't like it. The pie's way better." Monty said. Jasper reached his fork towards Monty's cake but Monty pulled the plate back, "Really? Okay." Jasper said. They both stood up, trying to get each other's food. Clarke walked over and they stopped, "Hey, Clarke." Jasper said. "Sit down and pretend you're happy to see me." Clarke said, they all sat down. "We are happy to see you." Monty replied. Monty lifted his plate, "You have to try the chocolate cake." Monty said. "Oh, it is so on." Jasper said. "I'm not eating their food." Clarke said she pushed the manual open to the map page towards them, "Look. They gave us a map with no exits. I need you to tell me everything you've seen. Every room, every hallway, every way out." Clarke said. "Way out? Look around you, Clarke. There's no one hunting us here. First time in our lives we're not hungry. Why would we want to leave?" Jasper asked. "Because we have friends out there who need our help." Clarke replied. "They're looking for survivors, and they're way better equipped to find them than we are." Monty said. "This place is too good to be true." Clarke replied, looking around. "You're bumming me out. I'm gonna get more cake." Jasper said and stood up, he walked to the desert area to find all the cake was gone. A girl behind him saw his face fall, she slid her plate to him, "Take mine." Maya said. "Thanks." Jasper said, he stuck his hand out, "Jasper." He introduced. Maya took his hand, "Maya." She replied. "Cold hands." Jasper said. Maya slid her hand away, "Oh, heh. Low vitamin D. Unlike yours, which is off the charts, by the way." Maya said with shyness. Jasper sat down across from her, "Whoa, sorry, just exited." Jasper said and started digging into the cake. "No chocolate in space, huh?" Maya asked with interest. "Space sucked. What's the deal with all this stuff, anyway?" Jasper asked, pointing to the paintings and stuff on the walls. "This is nothing. There's an entire warehouse with just paintings. President Wallace is the first to hang them up. Guess he figured just because we don't have windows doesn't mean we can't have a view." Maya said. They were both laughing and having fun when Clarke came over, "Hey. It's Maya, right?" Clarke asked and set down her manual. Maya nodded and looked away. "I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I was scared and worried about my friends. I hope you can understand that." Clarke said. Clarke picked up the manual and unbeknown to Maya picked up her keycard and walked away. "I know she's intense, but Clarke's the only reason we survived." Jasper said to Maya. Maya looked at her notepad and shuffled through her things, "She took my key card." Maya said.

Clarke walked down a hallway and the alarms started sounding. "Alert. Code Five." A voice said. "Not a prisoner, huh?" Clarke said and started running. Guards ran at Clarke from both sides of the hallway, she ran down another hallway, forcing the guards to follow. Clarke found a door, she scanned Maya's keycard, green, she walked through the door and broke the keypad, locking the guards out. Clarke came to a huge staircase and started running up. Clarke found Mount Weather's main entrance, she ran to the door and tried to get the lever open but it wouldn't budge. Clarke went to the giant wheel on the door to turn the gears and started turning it. Clarke went to the lever again, Jasper and Maya came running behind her, "Clarke, no!" Jasper yelled. Clarke had her hand on the lever. "If you pull that lever, these people will die. Even a little radiation can kill them." Jasper said. Maya walked to a gun cabinet, entered the code, and pulled a gun out, she pointed it at Clarke, "Don't make me shoot you." Maya said. "Wait. Wait." Jasper said, he stepped in front of Maya's gun and walked to Clarke. "Clarke. Don't do this." Jasper pleaded. "I don't believe them." Clarke replied. "Why would they lie? Listen to me. We're safe." Jasper said. "Not all of us." Clarke's voice quivered and she had tears in her eyes. "All the good you've done, Clarke, all the people you, and Madi, and Bellamy have saved. You'll throw all of that away if you pull this lever, Clarke. Please." Jasper said. Clarke let her hand slip off the lever. Guards came around the corner, "There she is! Hold it right there! Get your hands up." A guard commanded, Clarke did as they asked. The guards took Clarke's hands and forced her to the ground, putting handcuffs on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi was bandaging Murphy's leg wound while Raven watched them. "How did you get to be such a dick, Murphy?" Raven asked. "I'm sorry for shooting you, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" Murphy asked. Madi finished bandaging his wound and sat back down next to Raven, "Let me guess. Mommy and daddy didn't love you." Raven said. "No, they loved me." Murphy replied. "Are you gonna cry, Murphy?" Raven taunted. "Screw you, Raven." Murphy replied. Madi had elected to stay out of their fight. "No, tell me. I want to know. How does a kid who's loved by his parents turn into a murdering psychopath?" Raven asked. There was a pause, "He gets the flu. His father steals medicine that turns out wouldn't help anyway. Gets floated for it...and his mother, she starts drinking...pretty heavily after that...and last words she says to him...before he finds her in a pool of her own vomit is that- is that he killed his father." Murphy said. "Boo-hoo." Raven said. Madi looked at him sincerely, "I'm sorry, Murphy. No kid should have to go through that." Madi said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grounder was packing his stuff onto his horse, Finn and Bellamy stood together, "You have to stand on your feet. He'll kill you if you don't." Finn said. 

Sterling and Monroe looked at them from behind a tree, "We're warriors. We're warriors. We're warriors. We are warriors." Monroe repeated, finally steeling her resolve. Sterling and Monroe ran forward. The grounder pulled out his sword looking ready for a fight, suddenly he was shot in the chest, then in the head. Bellamy and Finn ducked to the ground, Monroe and Sterling fell backward. Kane and a few Ark guards came through the trees with their guns raised. "We're here now. Everything's gonna be okay." Kane said, he lowered his gun and walked to the grounder. Kane flipped him over, looking at the gruesome scene on his head. Kane nodded to a guard who signaled to everyone else, Abby, Sinclair, and a few others came over. Abby immediately walked to Bellamy who had just stood up, "Don't stand up." Abby said. "I'm fine. We need to get back to the Dropship." Bellamy said to Finn. "Hey. Where's Clarke? Is she all right?" Abby asked. "She was when we left. We'll take you to her." Finn replied and started walking away, Abby and Bellamy started following him. "Wait." Kane demanded, he walked back to Sinclair, "Slow down. Sinclair. We're splitting up. One guard detail comes with me to the Dropship. Everyone else here goes with you to Alpha Station. You have the coordinates. We'll follow - as soon as we can." Kane said. "Yes, sir." Sinclair replied. "Anything more from Jaha?" Kane asked. "No. Nothing in the past hour." Sinclair answered. "Okay." Kane said. Sinclair and the others started walking to Alpha station. Kane turned to the guards, "You six with me." He said then turned to Bellamy and Finn, "You two lead the way." Kane said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ** _Ai laik okteivia kom skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir._** " Octavia slurred as Lincoln carried her over his back. "Once more. Come on, say it. Come on." Lincoln pressed, trying to keep Octavia awake as he walked. " ** _Ai laik okteivia kom skai_** \- you know, you still haven't even told me where we're going." Octavia said. "Can't you smell it? We're almost to the sea." Lincoln replied. "No, I can't smell anything. Lincoln, I'm scared." Octavia worried, Lincoln started running.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, I need you to stay with me." Madi said, she was kneeling down next to Raven and cupping her face. "I don't wanna die." Raven said. "You're not gonna die, Reyes, I promise." Madi said. Raven started to nod off, "You never told me your favorite color, Raven." Madi said, trying to keep her awake, "Orange." Raven replied. "Orange." Madi repeated with a smile.

Finn, Bellamy, Abby, Kane, and the rest of the guards were sneaking around outside the dropship. They came to a stop outside of camp, "It's too quiet." Bellamy said, he tried to keep going but Kane stopped him, "We'll take it from here. Banks, Scanlon, you stay with them. We'll signal once we're sure it's safe." Kane said, he walked ahead with his gun raised and with Abby close behind him.

Kane and Abby walked into the dropship where Madi was still trying to keep Raven awake and Murphy was being Murphy. "She needs help." Madi said. Kane pointed his gun at her, "Who are you?" Kane asked. Madi ignored Kane and looked to Abby, "Please." Madi pleaded. Abby rushed to Raven, "Raven, honey, it's Abby." Abby said, kneeling on the other side of Raven. Raven looked up at Abby, "Clarke's not here. I don't know where she is." Raven said. there was a pause, "What happened to you?" Abby asked. Raven looked to Madi who had her eyes closed, waiting for the fallout of this sentence than to Murphy who looked understanding. "I got shot." Raven said. Madi and Murphy both looked shocked and confused. "I got shot." Raven repeated. 

A guard came out of the dropship, "We need a stretcher!" He yelled. Finn and Bellamy tried to get to the dropship, but the two guards stopped them. Bellamy looked to Finn, they made a silent pact and at the same time turned around and ran into a tunnel leading into camp.

Finn and Bellamy came out of the tunnel on the other side of camp, "Where is everyone?" Finn asked. They saw Madi walk out of the dropship in cuffs and Kane carried Murphy out. "You're alive." Madi said with a smile when she saw them. Bellamy and Murphy were a foot away from each other, "Bellamy. You're- you're alive." Murphy said with fear. Bellamy tackled him to the ground and started punching him, "Bellamy!" Madi yelled, trying to stop him, "He deserves to die." Bellamy said. "I know. I know, but he doesn't deserve your life Bellamy. Clarke told me they'll kill you for anything. Think about Octavia, I know what it's like to lose a sibling and I know you don't want that for Octavia." Madi said. Bellamy related and a guard knocked him out with a shock baton. "Place him under arrest." Kane said. "Wait. You don't understand. Murphy murdered two of our people. He shot another one. He tried to hang Bellamy." Finn argued as they put Bellamy in cuffs. "I don't care. You are not animals. There are rules. Laws. You are not in control here anymore." Kane said. "And you think you are?" Madi asked. "I am in charge." Kane replied. "I'm sure you are, but Clarke's a better leader than you, she actually cares about her people." Madi said. "And you think I don't." Kane said. "I think you sent 100 children to die then you killed 300 more people and justified killing 400 people by say you were saving more, but you weren't you, we're taking the easiest option available." Madi said. "I saved my people." Kane said. "No, Clarke, and Raven saved your people, you'll just get all the credit for it." Madi said. Abby lead the two guards with the stretcher out of the dropship, "Raven." Finn said and ran to her. "Will she be alright?" Madi asked. "She's lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle that she's still alive. There's no one else in there." Abby said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln slowly walked the steps to his village. He set Octavia down against a pillar, "Now sleep. Be back with the antidote as soon as I can." Lincoln said. Octavia looked up and saw the statue Lincoln had drawn in his journal. "You brought me to your village?" Octavia asked. "I won't let you die." Lincoln said. "Lincoln, Lincoln, they'll kill you." Octavia said. "Hey. Only if they catch me. Stay alive. And stay quiet." Lincoln said, Octavia nodded and he ran into the village.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was taken into Dante's office by two guards and had handcuffs on. Dante was painting, "Lose the handcuffs." Dante said. A guard unlocked Clarke's handcuffs and left, "There's a blank canvas if you'd like." Dante said pointing to the blank canvas. "I used to paint the ground, too." Clarke said. "It's not just the ground...It's a memory." Dante said as he continued painting. "You've been outside?" Clarke asked. "Yes. Fifty-six years ago...For five minutes. I was seven when the first of what we call the outsiders appeared. Before that, we thought we were all there was. Imagine our surprise." Dante said. "I don't have to imagine." Clarke replied. "My father--this was his office at the time, believed it meant that the Earth was survivable again, and so, he opened the doors. Within a week, fifty-four people were dead from the exposure. My mother and sister among them." Dante said, he stopped painting and turned to Clarke, "Loss...pain. Regret. Time eases these things, Clarke, but the only time it's ever truly gone is when I'm painting." Dante said. "You didn't bring me here to talk about painting. Did you?" Clarke asked. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Our patrols have swept the area and found no evidence of survivors, either at your camp or from the Ark." Dante said. "How can they be sure?" Clarke asked. "They can't. I've ordered them to keep searching." Dante replied. "I need to see for myself." Clarke said. "I'm sorry. I can't allow that. I'm doing this for your own good, Clarke. It's not safe out there." Dante replied. "Radiation has no effect on us." Clarke said. "It's not the radiation I'm concerned about." Dante said, he gestured to the guards and they came in, "You need time to grieve. These men will show you to your room." Dante said. "And if I try to leave?" Clarke asked. "Please don't test me, Clarke." Dante said. Clarke left with the two guards behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn walked to Bellamy, while Madi sat next to Raven. "We're leaving." Finn said. "What? This is where they'll come back." Bellamy replied. "I don't think they're coming back. The Grounders took them and you know that. Look- we go with Kane to Alpha Station, we get reinforcements, weapons, then we find our friends." Finn said. "I agree with Finn. I just don't think my people took yours." Madi inputted. "How many more of us will be dead by then?" Bellamy asked. "Abby says Raven needs surgery or she's gonna die." Finn replied. "It's time to go." Finn added and walked away. Madi walked to Bellamy and sat next to him, "If it wasn't your people then who?" Bellamy asked. "The Mountian Men." Madi said. Abby was carving a message for Clarke into the dropship with a rock. "It's time to go. Abby? Let's get ready to move out. We gotta get there before dark." Kane said. Everyone started leaving, Madi walked next to Abby, "Clarke will be okay, Abby, she's a fighter." Madi said. "She shouldn't have to be." Abby replied. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of Mount Weather stood around the tables and held hands, "For the past and the future we serve." Dante said. "We give thanks." The people replied. "For good health, good food, and good company. And the blessing of new friends." Dante said. "We give thanks." The people repeated. Everyone sat down, Clarke took a bit of the food she had been offered as Dante watched her with a smile, Clarke smiled back at him.

Clarke walked through the dorm where people were laughing and having fun, Clarke reached her bed and found a box with a sketchbook and a card on top addressed to Clarke, she opened in, 'In case you get inspired. -Dante.' The card read. Clarke put the card down and opened the box to find an assortment of different chalk pastels and charcoals. 

Clarke sat on her bunk with the sketchbook open, she secretly had placed the map of Mount Weather in it and was labeling every part of the mountain, including the spaces that weren't on the map. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane, Abby, Finn, Bellamy, Murphy, Madi, Raven, and a few guards walked to Alpha station. Jackson went running to Abby, and hugged her, "Abby." He said with relief. Abby and Jackson walked ahead on the stretcher and Finn, "Treat the critically wounded first, everyone else can wait." Abby said. Madi and Bellamy were lead to a holding area. Sinclair walked to Kane, and he looked at the sign they had made, 'Camp Jaha' it read. "Was that your idea?" Kane asked. "Yes, sir." Sinclair said. "It's a good idea." Kane said there was a pause, "Have we heard from him?" Kane asked. "No, sir. Still radio silence." Sinclair replied. "Well, you're gonna brief me, then." Kane said. "Yes, sir...Mister Chancellor." Sinclair said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha sat at the communications terminal. "Sinclair, if you can hear me and can't respond. It has been twelve hours since our last contact. The air up here is holding up better than I am. Time for me to face the fact that I can't help you anymore. My job is done. I am so tired. Tell Kane and Abby...they're on their own now. As long as they work together, everything will be okay. You remind them of that. You tell them to keep our people safe. Jaha out." Jaha turned off the communicator and sighed. Jaha looked up at the screen where Well's profile was open, "May we meet again." Jaha said. Jaha turned off the power and bowed his head, suddenly he heard a baby crying.


	3. Inclement Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspicious Clarke confronts President Dante Wallace and demands answers. Kane interrogates one of The 100 and Abby performs emergency surgery. Meanwhile, Octavia resorts to violence in order to find Lincoln.

The remaining Arkers were putting up a fence around Camp Jaha. Kane walked into the holding cell where Madi was meditating and Bellamy was pacing. "How long are you gonna keep me locked up in here?" Bellamy asked. "Until I'm confident you're no longer a threat to others. Let's continue. Now you said there were hundreds of Grounders attacking. 200, 300?" Kane asked. "I don't know, I don't even know what happened, I wasn't there." Bellamy said again. "Why do you think they attacked? What provoked them?" Kane asked. "Your people burnt a village to the ground, broke the rules of parlay, kidnapped and tortured both me and Lincoln, blew up a bridge injuring multiple people, and shot a general." Madi said. "We're wasting time. The others didn't just vanish into thin air. They were taken, and we need to go after them." Bellamy said. "Search team is prepping to leave but not before we've gotten the intel we need from you." Kane said. "I need to be on that team, please." Bellamy pleaded. "That's out of the question. You're not trained. It's too dangerous." Kane said. "Those are my people out there." Bellamy pushed. "They're my people, too. You want to help them? Tell me what we're up against... Grounder tactics, their numbers, what kind of weapons they used." Kane said. "Tristan was an idiot, but he killed most of the hundred, imagine what a real general could do." Madi said. "They used arrows and spears, axes, swords, their teeth." Bellamy said. "No guns? You had guns." Kane said. "The guns we found at the aid depot leveled the playing field, and maybe, maybe if we'd had more bullets, we could have--" Bellamy was cut off, "There were more bullets. The search team just returned from the bunker. They found two more barrels full of rifles and a third filled with bullets." Kane said. "We should have looked harder." Bellamy said. The door opened again and a guard lead Murphy in, "What's he doing here?" Bellamy asked. Major Burne turned to Kane, "Excuse me, sir. Dr. Griffin cleared Mr. Murphy out of medical." She said. "Put him over there, Major Byrne." Kane said. The guards lead Bellamy to the other side and had him on his knees, they put cuffs on Bellamy then moved to do the same to Madi, "No, she'll just get out of them." Kane said. The guards let Madi be, "Kane, if I was going to hurt your people, I would've done it a long time ago." Madi said Kane nodded. The guards tied Bellamy and Murphy to separate walls. Gunshots were heard, and the guards with Kane ran out of the room. Abby ran out of the medical tent, the guards were pointing their guns towards the trees. A man pointed into the trees, "There! They were right there!" The man yelled. "Did anyone see anything?" Burne asked. "Who was there? How many? What did they look like?" Kane asked. "I don't know, but I'm sure I saw someone move." The man replied. "You opened fire? That could have been the kids." Abby said, she tried to run into the trees but Kane stopped her, "Abby! No. We'll sweep the woods." Kane said, he turned back to the man, "In the meantime, who issued you that weapon?" Kane asked. "I did, sir." Burne said. Kane took the gun from the man then turned to Burne, "From now on, only members of the guard get guns." Kane said. He walked to the group of Arkers who had gathered, "Unauthorized use of firearms will be punishable as a felony under the Exodus Charter. Is that clear?" Kane asked. People nodded. Abby walked back to Kane, "Marcus, search the damn woods." Abby said. Kane nodded to Burne, "Move out! Teams of 3!" She ordered the guard. "Yes, ma'am!" The guards called back. "Radio checks at 5-minute intervals. Let's go!" Burne yelled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke continued sketching on her map of Mount Weather when Jasper walked over and saw her drawing, "It's not bad. Maybe they'll hang it on the walls here one day." Jasper said. Clarke smiled. Miller walked into the dorm with Maya behind him, "Look who finally got released." Jasper said. "Hey," Miller replied. "Miller. I'm glad you're ok." Clarke said. "Yeah. Only took, what, 3 surgeries? I hear you're fitting right in." Miller said. Clarke narrowed her eyes at Maya, understand what Miller meant. Maya handed Miller his pills, "Twice a day. Don't forget. You'll be ok in a few days. Here." She said and handed him a bag of clothes. "Thanks." Miller said, he walked to his bunk. Jasper and Maya started walking towards the mess hall, "Maya, top of the morning... is a very dumb thing to say that I saw in an old movie once. Hey. You going to breakfast?" Jasper asked as they walked. "Yeah. You want to go together?" Maya asked. "Sure, yeah. I--I'd love to." Jasper replied. An alarm started blaring, "Um, save me a seat, ok? Sorry." Maya said. Maya started walking out the other way to medical, Clarke stepped in front of her, "Hey. What's going on?" Clarke asked. "That signal means the surface patrol is back and someone needs medical attention. I have to go to quarantine." Maya said. She pushed past Clarke, who went to follow her. Jasper grabbed Clarke's arm, "Hey, Clarke. What are you doing?" Jasper asked. "Maybe they found survivors. If our people are hurt, we have a right to know." Clarke replied, and followed Maya, "I'm pretty sure we shouldn't just go wandering around." Jasper said and ran after her.

Clarke and Jasper walked to the group of people who were putting on hazmat suits. "What are we dealing with?" Maya asked. "They were attacked. One dead. He's in room two. The other took off his gloves and mask to treat him. He's still in decon, but he'll need treatment as soon as he's processed through." A doctor said. Clarke and Jasper reached the group, "Who attacked them?" Clarke asked. "What are they doing here?" The doctor said. Clarke took a key card, "Hey, stop! It's not safe!" The doctor said as Clarke walked to the door, "It is for us. Let's go, Jasper." Clarke said and swiped the keycard. Jasper looked at Maya, "Someone's got to keep her out of trouble." Jasper said and followed Clarke. "Clarke, slow down! Stop pushing so hard. These people are--" Jasper was cut off, they went into the man's room, he was in a kind of bag, Clarke looked at his wound. "Are lying to us. That's a bullet wound. Grounders don't use guns." Clarke said. "Unless the Grounders got the guns from us." Jasper said. "I don't think so. I think our people are alive out there." Clarke replied. Dr. Tsing walked in, in a hazmat suit, "Get them out of here." She said. A man with severe radiation burns was brought into the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha ran around the office, trying to find the crying baby. Jaha ran into a room where the sound was loudest, he found it, trapped in a cabinet, a little boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby walked into the medical tent, Raven was lying down and Finn was standing next to her. "How are you feeling?" Abby asked. "Awesome." Raven replied. "She's lying." Finn said. Abby hesitantly stood at the end of Raven bed, "I know that face. Just spit it out, Abby." Raven said. "The bullet is still shifting. That's why you're in pain. I was hoping that it would stabilize by now." Abby said. "So how about you take it out?" Raven asked. "Raven, we need to talk about that. The bullet is pressing on your spine. If we leave it in, you'll live, but you'll never walk again." Abby said. "Then take it out." Raven said. "The surgery could kill you. We have no equipment, we have no anesthesia." Abby said. "Will I walk again?" Raven asked. "Maybe, but you'd be awake the whole time. You'd feel everything." Abby said. "Sign me up." Raven insisted. "Wait. Raven, you could die." Finn said. There was a pause, "In Zero-G I didn't need my legs. Down here, I do. Take it out." Raven said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia awoke to see a man sitting by a fire. He looked at her and stood up. Nyko walked to Octavia and sat her up, bringing a cup to her face. Octavia tore her face away, "Where's Lincoln?" She asked. "Drink." Nyko replied. Octavia drunk some of it and spit it out, "Drink or die. Your choice." Nyko said Octavia started drinking, "All of it." Nyko said. Octavia took all of it from the cup, and Nyko held her mouth shut. Octavia passed out again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke walked into the mess hall and saw Dante in line getting breakfast. Clarke walked over to him, "We need to talk." Clarke said. "Sure. Let's talk over breakfast." Dante replied. "Who shot that soldier?" Clarke asked, the people around them stopped mingling and looked up at them silently. Dante looked around and lead Clarke away from the other people, "The patrol that was looking for your people was attacked by what you call Grounders." Dante said. "I fought Grounders. They don't use guns." Clarke replied. "I never mentioned guns. Sergeant Shaw was shot by an arrow." Dante said. "That's not true. I--I saw the wound." Clarke said. "Sometimes, we feel so strongly about our people...we see things that aren't there." Dante said. After a pause, "I'd like to see the body." Clarke said. "Of course." Dante said he set his plate down, "Come with me." Dante said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha held the little boy in his arms, they stood under an air vent. "I know the air's not that great, but that's all we got left. We're in a fine mess now, aren't we? But I can't let you die up here with me. Yes. I guess we better find a way to get you to the ground, huh? Yeah. You like that idea?" Jaha asked. The baby cooed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby walked into the cell, "Is Raven okay?" Madi asked immediately, standing up. "She's having surgery." Abby said and started to leave, "Abby? Can you tell her she was right... my favorite color isn't blue. And tell to be strong." Madi said, Abby nodded. 

Jackson was drawing an area to cut out the bullet on Raven's back, Abby walked into the medical tent, "Where were you?" Raven asked. "I went to see Madi, she asked me to tell you... that you were right, her favorite color isn't blue." Abby said. "Of course I was right." Raven replied. Abby looked to Jackson who nodded, "We're almost ready." Abby said. The reality of her situation finally set in for Raven, she looked to Finn, "Do you want me to talk or just shut up?" Finn asked. Jackson strapped Raven down with a seat belt and Abby grabbed a scalpel. Abby placed the cold metal against Raven's skin, "Stop!" Raven yelled. She looked at Finn, "I'm so scared." Raven said. Abby looked at her, "Madi said something else, she said, stay strong." Abby said. "Look at me. Ok? Just keep looking at me." Finn said. Finn threaded his hand through hers, "She's ready." He said to Abby. Abby pushed the cold metal into Raven's back as she screamed.

Madi breathed deeply as she heard Raven's screams. "Yeah. That was me at the Grounder camp. You now, I did everything I could not scream, but eventually--" Murphy said. "But eventually, you broke and you told them everything." Bellamy said. "And you wouldn't have because you're better than me." Murphy said. "Damn right. I'm not a traitor. I didn't tell them where they could find us." Bellamy replied. "And I did. Yeah, I did. After they tortured me in their prison camp for 3 days, but go ahead. You just keep believing, even if you are in here just like me." Murphy said. "Everyone breaks eventually, Bellamy." Madi said.

Kane and Major Burne stood listening to Raven's screams. "All right. Bring it in." Burne said to the members of the guard. They gathered around her, suddenly they heard a man screaming from outside the fence. "Now what?" Kane asked. "It's coming from the north." Burne said. "On me." Kane called, the members of the guard along with Kane started running to the treeline. They walked with guns up. Kane found them first, then everyone else walked over, three men were crucified to a tree. The man in the middle started moving, "Campbell's alive. Cut him down." Kane said. "Let's go!" Burne said she and two other men went to cut Campbell down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Dante stood in a quarantine room while Dr. Tsing wheeled in the body, "Sorry to keep you waiting. We had to finish decontamination." Dr. Tsing said. "Thank you, Dr. Tsing." Dante said. "The man with the burns, how is he?" Clarke asked. "He's improving." Dr. Tsing said. "I'd like to talk to him." Clarke said. Tsing turned to Dante, "Sir, only patients are allowed in medical." She said. There was a short pause, "We can arrange that." Dante said. Dr. Tsing pulled the sheet off of the body, "What is this?" Clarke asked pointing to a value in the man's body. "It's a dialysis shunt. We all have them in case of exposure. Would you like to see the exit wound?" Dr. Tsing asked. Clarke nodded. Dr. Tsing with the slight help of Dante rolled the body onto its side, "Sergeant Langston was forced to push the arrow out in the field." Dr. Tsing said. Dante helped her lower the body back down, "Thank you, sir." Dr. Tsing said She walked to a cabinet, "We've got it right here." She said. Dr. Tsing opened the cabinet and grabbed a plastic biohazard bag with an arrowhead in it. She showed it, Clarke.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha sat at the terminal looking through plans, "We may be out of luck, little man." Jaha said, he looked at the toddler again and saw a black knight in his hands, Jaha grabbed the knight, "Where'd you get that? Maybe I'll teach you to play someday." Jaha said before handing the knight back. Jaha continued scrolling through the control panel before finding a missile model. Jaha pressed the prepare for technician button, "'Ship-to-ground.' I can't be that crazy." Jaha said.

Jaha took the little kid and stood in front of a window that was looking at the other side of the ring. "You see that white door?" Jaha asked, pointing across to the other side of the ring. "It's called an airlock. Our ride is on the other side. It's a missile. Ironic, huh? Our ancestors used them to destroy the world. We're gonna use one to get back to it. That's the good news. The bad news is... we can't get to it unless we go outside." Jaha said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane walked towards the medical tent and saw the hand of one of the guards they had found crucified, Kane kneeled and covered up the hand. Kane walked into the medical tent, and saw Abby washing her hands and looking at a sleeping Finn and Raven, "How is she?" Kane asked. "Well, she survived the surgery. Don't ask me how. She's a courageous kid." Abby said. "That's one thing these kids have is courage. Bellamy can't wait to get back out there." Kane replied. "Well, he wants to help his friends." Abby said. "We all want to find out what happened to them, Abby, but not without a plan...or a clear idea of what we're up against." Kane explained. "You didn't send that search team out, did you?" Abby asked. "Those men were crucified. That's a warning I intend to take very seriously. We'll search high and low for the missing kids, you have my word, but not before we've secured this camp." Kane replied. "They tortured John Murphy. We can't wait. Marcus... Please." Abby pleaded. "I'm sorry. I've made my decision." Kane said and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia slowly awoke, "You're feeling better." Nyko said. Octavia sat up, "Who are you? Where's Lincoln?" Octavia asked. "I'm Nyko. Lincoln is my friend. That's why I helped you." Nyko said. Octavia stood up, "You can stand. Good. Because now you should run." Nyko added. Octavia limped to him, "Where's Lincoln?" Octavia demanded. "He's answering for what he's done." Nyko replied. "Wait, wait. Are you saying that they caught him? No, no. Wait. They'll kill him. We have to do something. Please. You said he's your friend. We have to do something." Octavia said. "I did do something. I saved your life. Now run." Nyko replied. Octavia grabbed a rock as Nyko bent down to put something in his bag. Octavia knocked him out. "Thank you for saving my life." Octavia said. Octavia held a sword to Nyko's throat as she walked him in front of the village, archers had arrows pointed at them. " _ **Ai laik okteivia kom skaikru**_ , and you have something I want." Octavia called into the village. Indra walked out, " _ **Ai laik indra kom trigeda. Chit yu gaf?**_ I said what do you want, Octavia of the sky people?" Indra replied. "Lincoln." Octavia demanded. "No." Indra said. Octavia kicked out Nyko's knee, forcing him to the ground. Indra called for her archers to stand down. "Enough. Nyko is our only healer." Indra said. "Good. Then you'll do as I say." Octavia said, "Bring Lincoln to the place I saw him last. He knows where that is. Just you and him, no one else. If I see anyone else...I'll kill your healer. You have until dark." Octavia declared. Octavia pulled Nyko away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby ran a piece of metal against Raven's right foot and her foot moved, "You felt that?" Abby asked. "Yes, I felt that." Raven replied. "Good. Now the left." Abby said and ran the metal across Raven's left foot, nothing happened. Raven stared down at her foot, "Anything?" Finn asked. Raven looked tired and sad. "Try it again." Finn said, Abby didn't move, "Try it again!" Finn snapped. Finn slammed his hand on the bed and turned around in frustration, "Finn." Raven said. Abby looked to Raven, "Raven, I want you to tell me when you feel something, ok?" Abby asked, she started running her piece of metal across Raven's leg, who looked distraught at her situation. Abby got to Raven's upper knee/lower thigh, "There." Raven said. Abby looked down then back up at Raven, "Raven, it appears that you have significant damage to the nerves in your left leg." Abby said. "Will it get better?" Raven asked. "For now, you'll need crutches, but you're alive, and you're not in pain anymore." Abby said. Raven looked close to breaking down, "But I'm still crippled." Raven said. Raven looked away from them. "I'm gonna give you two some time." Abby said and walked out. Raven let a few tears drip out of her eyes, Finn slowly walked to her and sat down. "We always talk about you. Don't you want to hear about my day?" Finn asked Raven chuckled. "I'm so tired." Raven said. "Get some rest." Finn said. Finn went to leave but Raven grabbed his hand and stopped him, "Hey. When I wake up...don't be here." Raven said. "What are you talking about?" Finn asked. "You were here for me like...always, and our friends are out there, and you need to go get them." Raven replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke walked into the dorm and everyone looked at her, Jasper walked up, "What did President Wallace say?" Jasper asked. "He showed me Shaw's body. It looked like an arrow wound." Clarke replied. Clarke leaned on a night table next to Miller's bed and Jasper stood across from her. "Well, maybe because it is an arrow wound." Jasper replied. "Or that's what they want us to think." Clarke said, "What? They could have doctored it." Clarke added at Jasper's look. "Clarke, you sound like a crazy person. Why do you want to screw this up for us?" Jasper asked. "I don't know what this is." Clarke replied. "This is... safe. This is food, a real bed, clothes, and my personal favorite... not getting speared by Grounders. How long do you think they'll let us stay here if you keep this up?" Jasper asked. Clarke stood up and went a step closer to Jasper, "Did someone threaten you?" Clarke asked. "Heh. No. No, it's common sense. Look, we're guests here, not prisoners. What would you do with a guest who kept calling you a liar? And generally acted like an ungrateful ass?" Jasper asked. "I'd kick the ungrateful ass out." Miller chimed in. "Right now, the biggest threat to us is you." Jasper said and walked away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white door on the other side of the Ark opened, "Missile bay airlock open. Chancellor code accepted. Automated missile launch sequence commencing. Missile launch in T-minus 15 minutes." The computer said. "Don't want to miss our ride, little man." Jaha said and tucked the baby into his launch suit. Jaha grabbed a helmet off the shelf and noticed a crack in the visor, Jaha put the helmet on seeing no other way, and shut the airlock doors, "Missile launch in T-minus 7 minutes and counting." The computer said. Jaha walked to the window in the airlock, "7 minutes to fly across the ring, stick the landing, and climb into a missile before it launches. No problem." Jaha said. Jaha pressed the button and opened the airlock, sending him shooting out into space, the crack in Jaha's visor started growing as he neared the white door. A piece of Jaha's visor broke off, he swung into the airlock and quickly pressurized it. He tore the helmet off and quickly opened his spacesuit, the baby was gone, all that remained was the blue blanket. "No." Jaha said, "Missile launch in T-minus 4 minutes and counting." The computer said. "No." Jaha repeated he got up and looked around franticly. Jaha held his head as he screamed and sobbed. "Dad." A voice came from behind him. Jaha took his hands off his head and turned around, he saw Wells moving the black knight his hands. "My son. Son." Jaha said, he fell to the ground breathing heavily. "It's oxygen deprivation." Jaha said. "Stand up." Wells demanded. "No." Jaha replied. "You're not done yet." Wells said. "I am done. I am!" Jaha yelled back. Wells walked to him and knelt, "Our people still need you." Wells said. "I got them to the ground. I did my job." Jaha replied. "What would you tell me to do?" Wells asked. "That's not fair." Jaha said. "You would tell me to live. You've sacrificed so much. Your life can be more than just impossible decisions and a tragic end. You can choose to live." Wells said. "I miss you, son. Every day." Jaha said. "I'm always with you, dad. You can do this." Wells replied. "Missile launch in T-minus two minutes and counting." The computer said. Wells stood up, "Disarm the warhead. Check the missile's parachute. Confirm the hard seal. Don't forget your air tank." They both said. Wells offered Jaha his hand and pulled him up, when Jaha stood his son was gone. Jaha walked to the missile bay door, "Time to go home." He said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn and Monroe ran into the holding cell. "Get up. We're going after them." Finn said. "It's about time." Bellamy said as Finn cut his restraints off, "Madi?" Finn asked. "I can't come, but I trust you'll bring our friends back." Madi said. Finn nodded and went to leave, "Wait, wait. What about me?" Murphy asked. Finn shook his head and Bellamy grabbed the bolt cutters and Finn stopped him before he could get to Murphy think Bellamy would hurt him, "No! What are you doing?" Finn asked. Bellamy cut Murphy's tie to the wall, leaving handcuffs on, "He's coming with us." Bellamy said. "No way." Finn replied. Bellamy picked him up, "He's been to the Grounder prison camp." Bellamy said. "He's right. Ok. I can bring you there." Murphy said. "Hey. Sterling just signaled. Someone's coming." Monroe said and ran to Sterling. Finn reluctantly nodded his head and they ran out of the cell. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke watched as the other delinquents played around and joked. She looked down at the map of Mount Weather she had drawn and crumpled it up, throwing it away. A guard walked up to another guard who was passing through with radiation burns, "Langston. Where are you going, man? Tonight's movie night." The first guard said. "I got to pass. Doc says I got one more treatment." Langston replied. The guard nodded and went on his way. Clarke looked at him, amazed at how a man who had bad radiation burns a few hours ago looked relatively okay. Clarke followed Langston and saw him go to medical. 

Clarke walked into the dorms, no-one else was there, she walked to a bunk, finding a sharp corner. "Only patients are allowed in medical." Clarke said, she took her bandage off, she ran her forearm across the metal, reopening her wound.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia paced back and forth, "Looks like you'll have to kill me." Nyko said. Octavia saw someone silloet, she grabbed Nyko and held a sword to his throat. Lincoln limped into the clearing with Indra at his side. "Lincoln. He's hurt." Octavia said. "He should be dead." Indra replied. She gestured to Lincoln and he moved forward, Octavia took her sword away from Nyko's throat. "Sorry." Octavia said and let him go. Lincoln reached Octavia and they stood a foot away for a moment, Lincoln saw a rustling behind her, "Reapers!" Lincoln yelled. A reaper charged at Octavia and she blocked his strike, another reaper knocked Octavia out. A fight ensued and Lincoln and Nyko were taken. "Octavia! Octavia!" Lincoln yelled as the reapers took him away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha's rocket flew to Earth, he slowly climbed out and took his helmet off. He put his feet into the sand and laughed with joy. Jaha let the sand flow through his fingers and looked up at the sky, "May we meet again." Jaha said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy, Sterling, Murphy, Finn, and Monroe walked outside of camp, "I don't think anyone saw us." Bellamy said. "Shh. Keep it down." Finn warned. The made it around a tree and a flashlight shined on them, "You're late." Abby said, she looked around, "Where's Madi?" Abby asked. "She's not coming and Bellamy decided to bring company." Finn replied. David and Abby looked at Bellamy, "He's the only person that's been in their camp." Bellamy explained. Abby and David handed them guns, "Find my son. His name is Nathan Miller." David said. Bellamy nodded, "Bring them home." Abby said and they watched as the last of the hundred marched off to find their friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Tsing placed another bandage on a 'sleeping' Clarke's forearm before walking out of the facility. Clarke got up, she saw Langston and walked over to him, Clarke tried shaking him away, "Langston. Langston." She said. Clarke looked at his hand and Dyalisls shunt, "What are they doing to you?" Clarke asked. She saw the tubing connecting to the shunt and saw that it went out of the medical wing. Clarke went to the door but it wouldn't budge, she saw an air vent, exactly what she needed. Clarke crawled through the air vent and ended up on the other side, she saw two people hanging by their feet and having their blood drained. Clarke looked at their bodies, tattoo's, grounders she realized. Clarke turned around and saw hundreds of caged grounders, she walked towards them. The grounders stuck their arms out of the cages, there were two-layers of cages, Clarke bent down and looked into the cage on her right, "Anya?" Clarke asked.


	4. Reapercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke discovers a horrifying project being carried out in Mount Weather's medical ward, she joins forces with an unlikely ally. After Abigail confesses to committing a crime, Kane issues an order to have her brutally punished but Madi steps in. Meanwhile, Monty warns a distracted Jasper that Clarke could be in trouble and Octavia continues to fight for Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All bolded words are in Trig.

Clarke knelt next to Anya's cage trying to get the lock open, "I'm gonna get you out of here." Clarke said. Clarke stood up and looked around she found an outlet with a pipe leading to it. Clarke ripped the pipe from the wall and walked back to Anya's cage. Clarke was able to pry the lock off and took it off the cage. Clarke opened the door to the cage, "You're okay." Clarke comforted as she pulled Anya out of the cage. The door opened and Dr. Tsing walked in, "Get back in." Clarke said, she pushed Anya back into the cage and got herself in. Dr. Tsing walked to a cabinet and grabbed a bag of blood before leaving. Clarke swung the door open and got up, she grabbed Anya and helped her walk, "We've gotta go, now!" Clarke said. Clarke found a door 'end containment area' it read, she opened it. She and Anya got into a room with a fan and a trap door, she door shut behind them. Clarke tried to open it, a alarm started sounding, "What is that?" Anya asked. The trap door opened beneath them and they fell into a cart of bodies. Clarke was freaking out but quickly got to the top of the cart, Anya looked around at her people, "Anya, take my hand!" Clarke yelled, Anya reluctantly grabbed Clarke's hand and they climbed out of the cart. Clarke looked around and saw a door to Mount Weather, "We're out." Clarke realized. Clarke them saw a pile of clothes, she ran to it, "Hey come on, get dressed. We won't cover any ground like this." Clarke said. Anya continued looking into the cart, "I won't leave my people behind." Anya said. Clarke walked back to her, "Anya listen to me, my people are still inside there. But they have guards they have weapons once we're out we can find help and come back and get them-" Clarke was cut off, "There is no 'we'." Anya said. They heard talking and footsteps in the distance, "Someone's coming." Anya said. Clarke walked around her and looked into the cave, "Not just someone, Reapers." Clarke said. Anya went to pick up a rock and Clarke stopped her, "Hey, Anya, you can't fight you can hardly stand. I have a better idea come on." Clarke said. Clarke helped Anya into a cart, threw some clothes in it, and climbed in just before the reapers came around the corner. A few reapers walked past them, but one threw two bodies into the cart and started pushing it on the tracks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane walked into the holding cell, only Madi was left, "Why didn't you go with them?" Kane asked. "I didn't go with them because I want to help our peoples find peace, Kane." Madi explained. "But I can't do that from in here. After everything I've done for your people, Kane, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, I just can't stay in here." Madi said. Major Burne walked in, "Prisoners were last seen at lights out so they must have left sometime in the past 6 hours. Safe to say they headed for their dropship. But we'll put Davis on the search team just to be safe, he taught Earth Skills dying to get some practice." Burne said. "We're not sending out a search team. That would put even more lives at risk. I'm more worried about finding the people who helped them." Kane said, he turned to Madi remembering what she just said, "Who helped them?" Kane asked. "Honestly, I have no idea. I have a suspicion though, and I'm sure we are thinking of the same person." Madi said with a smirk. Abby walked in, "You wanted to see me." Abby said. "Major, Madi is allowed to leave this cell, but only with a guard detail." Kane said, Burne looked like she wanted to say something but before she could Kane added: "Thank you, Major." Dismissing her. "Thank you, Kane." Madi said and walked out with Burne. "Tell me it wasn't you." Kane pleaded. Abby was silent, Kane scoffed, "Are we really back to this? On The Ark, you did anything you wanted without a second thought about the consequences." Kane said. "On the Ark, I did what I needed to do and I was right. Just like now." Abby interjected. "Letting prisoners go, arming them, those are serious crimes, Abby. As Chancellor, you can't just expect me to-" Kane was cut off, "You weren't elected Chancellor, Marcus. You only got the job because Thelonious beat you to redemption." Abby said she looked at him for a moment before leaving.

Madi walked into the sunshine with cuffs on and two guards behind her, Madi closed her eyes and sighed in content. Raven walked up behind her using crutches, "I told you I was right." Raven said. Madi looked behind her with a smile, "Yeah, yeah." Madi said and hugged her, "I take it the surgery went well." Madi said. "Hurt like a bitch, but I'm alive." Raven replied. "I'm sorry about the leg, Raven." Madi said sincerely. "I'm dealing with it." Raven answered. Raven and Madi sat down and continued talking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy, Murphy, Sterling, Monroe, and Finn walked through the woods, "Alright Murphy, where to now?" Bellamy asked. "I say we lose these first alright, huh?" Murphy asked, holding his hands out. "No. Again." Bellamy replied. "Hey if we get attacked out here I have nothing to defend myself." Murphy said. "I don't care." Bellamy replied. Finn walked to Murphy and cut his restraints off and walked away. "Thank you." Murphy said. Bellamy went after Finn, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asked. "It was your idea to bring him." Finn replied. "Yeah because he's the only one who's seen where the Grounders keep their prisoners." Bellamy said. "Then we probably shouldn't let him be defenseless out here. We can handle Murphy." Finn said as they walked. "Better hope so." Bellamy replied Murphy caught up with him, "So do I get a gun now?" Murphy asked with a smile and Bellamy shoved him forward.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _ **If you fall down you get left behind. We gotta stop the raiding party before they reach the tunnels. You all know what happens if we don't. After that, it is-**_ " Indra caught sight of Octavia and stopped. She was with maybe 10 warriors as the others needed to stay behind to protect their village. "You're going after the reapers, Lincoln taught me to fight, let me help." Octavia shouted. "Kill her." Indra commanded. Octavia started running. Four of Indra's warriors started running after Octavia. Octavia ran for a few minutes before hiding behind a tree and watching as the grounders walked past her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya held Jasper's hand leading him, "I'm gonna open my eyes now." Jasper said, still having his eyes closed. "No! No peeking!" Maya said. "Ok ok, where are you taking me anyway?" Jasper asked. "Does the concept of surprise mean something different in space?" Maya countered. "Then you should know I don't like surprises. I hate them actually." Jasper said. Maya stopped them, "Well trust me you're gonna like this one. Open." Maya said, Jasper opened his eyes to see a warehouse of beautiful pieces of art. "Whoa." Jasper marveled. Maya walked to a shelf, "Um, this one's my favorite. Wallace goes for landscapes and impressionists but my taste runs a little darker." Maya said, she pulled out a painting and set it up for Jasper to see. "Beautiful isn't it?" Maya asked. While she was still looking at the painting Jasper was looking at her, "Yeah it is." Jasper said. Maya turned her head and looked at him, Jasper broke the gaze, "I don't know why they keep it all locked up down here, it's pretty cool." Jasper said. Jasper looked back at Maya, they both started leaning in for a kiss, "Hey! Who is in here?" A guard asked as they walked into the warehouse. "Come on!" Maya said for fun. Jasper opened a door and they both ran through it. Maya and Jasper stopped just outside of the mess hall, "Hey you think we lost them?" Jasper asked. "I don't think anyone was ever chasing us." Maya replied. Monty walked over to them, "Jasper. Have you seen Clarke?" Monty asked. "Uh...No." Jasper said. "Nobody has." Monty said. Monty looked at Maya, "Hi." He said. Maya laughed a little, "Hi. You guys should-" Maya was cut off, "No. No, we're gonna have breakfast. I'll meet you in line." Jasper said. Maya nodded, smiled, and left. "I've got a bad feeling." Monty said. "Look, I'd love to talk to you about Clarke any time in my entire life except right now." Jasper said, he started to walk past Monty, but Monty grabbed his arm, "Hey, what if she's in trouble?" Monty asked. "Trouble? She's Clarke, whatever she's up to I'm sure she can handle it." Jasper replied and walked into the mess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cart came to a sudden halt. Two reapers grabbed a body and hauled it away, suddenly they heard a man scream. Clarke slowly peaked her head up, she saw the reapers eat start eating the body of a man. "Come on." Clarke said. Anya started to get up, but noticed that the other man in the cart was still alive, Clarke looked back at her, "Anya what are you doing, let's go." Clarke said. " _ **Yu gonplei ste odon.**_ " Anya said and snapped his neck. Anya threw the extra clothes out of the cart and she and Clarke grabbed the clothes and ran.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murphy, Bellamy, Finn, Sterling, and Monroe continued walking through the wood, "Everybody down! Now!" Murphy said suddenly and pulled Bellamy down. They all hid behind a fallen log, "This is it. Told you I'd find it." Murphy said. Bellamy looked through the scope of his gun, "I see nothing but Grounders." Bellamy said. Finn took a gun from Sterling and through the scope, "Our people aren't here." Bellamy said. "Wait a minute, they've got stuff from our dropship." Finn cut in. "Maybe they know where our friends are." Bellamy said. "Yeah or maybe they killed them already." Murphy added. "Son of a bitch." Finn said after a pause. "What?" Bellamy asked. "The guy with the one eye. Around his neck." Finn said. Bellamy looked through the scope and saw a watch hanging on a string. "What am I looking at?" Bellamy asked. "He's got Clarke's watch. It was her father's." Finn replied. "She wouldn't give that up without a fight." Bellamy said. "Neither will we." Finn stated. The grounder with the watch started walking away from the group. "Ok, you're with me." Bellamy said to Finn, "You two stay here. This thing goes south take out the other grounders but don't shoot the grounder with the watch. Copy?" Bellamy asked. "Copy." Sterling replied. "Copy, but what about Murphy?" Monroe asked. "Yeah, do I get a gun now?" Murphy asked. "Something like that." Bellamy said.

The grounder was alone on the outskirts of their village, he heard stones clacking. The grounder held his knife up, Murphy knelt down and continued clacking the stones together with annoyance. The grounder walked into the trees and Bellamy silently walked up behind him and knocked him out. Finn and Murphy came out of the bushes, Finn took Clarke's watch from his neck. "We need to take him somewhere quiet." Bellamy said. "I know just the place." Finn replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane watched Abby treat a patient. "You sent for me, sir." Burne said as she walked up to him. "Doctor Griffin has confessed to helping those boys escape and giving them guns. She's to be supervised at all times and confined to quarters when not a work, is that clear?" Kane asked. Burne took a deep breath and looked as though she wanted to say something else. "What is it, Major? Spit it out." Kane said. "Unauthorized use of weapons and aiding and abetting a prison escape are felonies. The Exodus Charter is clear the punishment is shock lashing. I know she's your friend-" Burne was cut off, "She's not just my friend. She's a former member of the Council and the most respected person in this camp." Kane said. "Yes sir, which is why it would work as a deterrent." Burne replied. "Up on the Ark, we had to be ruthless uncompromising our hand was always forced. But down here...We have a chance to start over make something better." Kane said. "I hope that day will come sir, but if we lose control of this camp we're on the knife's edge already we won't live to have that chance." Burne said. People started rushing to the camp entrance, Burne heard something over the radio, "A patrol, a grounder prisoner they're bringing him in now." Burne said. Madi rushed to the camp enterance. A guard was around the grounder, they head their work cut out for them, people were trying to attack them. "My son! Where is my son!" A man yelled as he shoved a guard to get to the grounder. The man started trying to get the guards gun, Madi could already see what was going to happen, Madi ran and tackled the man to the ground just as the gun went off, giving her a flesh wound. The camp was silent, Abby, Kane, and Burne rushed over, "You saved my life." The man said with confusion. "You're welcome." Madi said, she touched the wound on her side, leaving blood on her hands. "What happened?" Kane asked. "He went for my weapon, kept saying the Grounders have his son, she tackled him. The gun just went off. I could've killed him." The guard said. "You were just doing your job." Madi said. Abby helped Madi up, "Let's get you to medical." Abby said and they walked away. Raven watched the whole thing and followed them. "The knife's edge sir." Burne said, proving her point. "Get the prisoner inside!" Kane commanded. "Go, everybody! Stand back!" Burne yelled and led the prisoner inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia knelt behind a tree and watched Indra's band of warriors, " _ **If they took the Southern Pass we should be able to head them off before the tunnel.**_ " Penn said. " _ **Shut up. The trees are listening.**_ " Indra replied and kept walking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty was messing with his food, unable to eat. Monty looked around, he saw Jasper in front of him and sighed. "Nice to see you too." Jasper said. "Sorry, I was hoping you were Clarke." Monty replied. "Still haven't seen here?" Jasper asked. "No, I don't think she slept in her bed last night." Monty said. Jasper sat down across from him, "What do we do?" Monty asked. "Maya has access to everything through her job, maybe she can snoop around. If Clarke's in trouble, she can find out." Jasper said. "I don't know but Clarke doesn't trust them. What if she's right?" Monty asked. "We can trust Maya. At least I think we can. Besides what choice do we have." Jasper said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! This place is a maze!" Clarke said as she finished putting on a jacket. Anya stopped and started coughing, "What are they doing to us?" Anya asked. "They use your blood. I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns, hours later he was fine. It's like your blood is healing them somehow. I've never seen anything like it." Clarke explained. "Come on this way!" Clarke said and started walking down a separate tunnel. Anya turned back towards the reapers. Clarke ran back to her, "Hey what are you doing? That's the way back to the Reapers." Clarke said. "You go your way, I'll go mine." Anya said. "Anya, we need to stick together." Clarke said. "I told you there is no 'we'." Anya replied. "I saved your life." Clarke tried. "You saved because you need me. I know the way back to your people, I know where all the traps are hidden. You'd never make it alone." Anya said. Clarke started walking in her direction again, "We don't have time for this. Our best chance to get out of here alive is together. All we can do is keep moving and hope-" Clarke stopped talking when she turned around and saw that Anya was gone. "Anya. Anya!" Clarke yelled and started to walk in Anya's direction but saw torchlight and ran the other way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indra and her warriors were gathered before the Reaper tunnels and Indra drew her plan in the dirt. " _ **The entrance to the tunnel is here. We will ambush them here.**_ " Indra said. " _ **This is your plan. Tomac is wounded, Artigas is just a boy-**_ " Penn was cut off. " _ **They took my father. I can fight.**_ " Artigas said. " _ **Can you fight a Reaper?**_ " Penn asked. "Stop! We strike from the shadows when they start to feed on our bait." Indra said. "So I'm the bait?" Artigas asked. "No, you are a warrior, she's the bait." Indra said and looked to a tree Octavia was hiding behind. Octavia came out, "I am not afraid." Octavia said. "You will be." Indra replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke ran, she had reapers following her, she turned down another passage and saw more reapers. Clarke went back and started running down the original passageway, reapers appeared in front of her, she was cornered. "No. Please!" Clarke begged. A high pitched wailing sounded and the reapers fell back in pain. "Get back! Get away from her now!" A mountain man with a tone generator said. Another guard with a gun followed him, "Clarke Griffin, you're coming with us." The armed guard said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven watched Abby as she stitched Madi up "You okay." Raven asked. "Fantastic." Madi replied. Abby looked at Madi's torso and scars, "What happened?" Abby asked. "Months of torture." Madi replied. Major Burne entered, "You need to come with us, ma'am." Burne said to Abby. Madi and Raven both stood up, Jackson went to stop them but Abby held him back. Abby tried to stop Madi, and successfully stopped Raven, but Madi moved past her and out to Kane. Kane walked to Abby and Madi stood next to her with Raven and Jackson behind them, "What is this?" Abby asked. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Abby. But you left me no choice." Kane said. "Kane, wait. Whatever punishment you have for Abby, I'll take it." Madi said. "What?" Kane and Abby asked at the same time. "Wouldn't it hurt Abby more to see someone else punished for her crimes, and it's not like I didn't commit any either. And it would satiate your people's need for blood." Madi said. "You can't do this." Abby said to Madi. "You can't stop me." Madi replied and looked to Marcus, who looked to Burne and nodded. "Madi has confessed to aiding and abetting known criminals and trafficking of firearms. Under the laws set forth by the Exodus Charter of the Ark, she's been sentenced to ten lashes." Burne said. "You can't be serious." Abby said. "I'll be fine, Abby." Madi said. "On your command, Chancellor Kane." Burne said. A guard walked over and unlocked Madi's cuffs and lead her to two poles with bands on either side to keep her locked him. Guards held Abby back, Raven and Jackson couldn't do anything. "Marcus please. We don't have to do this down here." Abby begged. Madi took her shirt off and handed it to a guard, two more of them strapped her in. Major Burne unleashed her shock baton, "Proceed." Kane said. Madi was silent and unmoving when Burne shocked her. "Again." Kane said. Burne shocked her and was still quiet and unmoving. Burne shocked her eight more times and Madi never made a sound or moved a muscle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn and Bellamy stood closest to the grounder, Murphy, Sterling, and Monroe stood in the back of the bunker. "We're gonna do this again and this time you're gonna stop screwing with us. Where did you find this?" Bellamy asked. "I told you, I found it outside your camp." Delano replied. "He's lying. She would never take it off voluntarily." Finn said. "I know." Bellamy said. Finn grabbed the watch, "Where is the girl who was wearing this watch!?" Finn asked/yelled. There was a pause, "I never saw a girl." Delano said. "Another lie. Maybe you should stop asking him nicely-" Murphy was interrupted. "Shut up Murphy. Where are our friends? You took them we know you did just tell us where?" Bellamy said. "Murphy's right, we're wasting time." Finn said he pulled out a pistol and watched Delane over the head, "Answer the question!" Finn yelled. Bellamy held him back, "Hey! Hey!" Bellamy yelled. "Where is the girl who was wearing this watch?!" Finn yelled. "Finn, stop. We don't want to do this trust me. There are some lines you can't uncross." Bellamy said. Finn stopped struggling and Bellamy let him go and walked away from a moment. Finn turned back to Delano and started beating him, "Where is Clarke!? Where is she?!" Finn yelled. Bellamy grabbed him, "Back off!" Finn yelled and pointed his gun at Bellamy, "Put down the gun Finn." Bellamy said. Finn loaded the gun and pointed it at Delano, "3 seconds! 2! 1!" Before Finn could pull the trigger Delano talked, "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you, your friends are east of here the village where we take our prisoners of war." Delano said. "East, where? How do we get to them?" Finn asked. "I can draw you a map. You should hurry, soon they'll outlive their usefulness." Delano said. Finn put the gun back, "Get him something to draw a map." Finn said. Monroe laid a piece of paper and pencil in front of him. Murphy walked to Bellamy, "You thought I was the crazy one, huh?" Murphy said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane sat in a chair across from the grounder, and Burne paced next to him, "Answer the question. Answer the question." Burne said. Burne stopped pacing and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the grounder, "Holster that weapon." Kane ordered. "Those men you killed were my men." Burne said. "I said, stand down! Now!" Kane yelled, standing up. Burne holstered her gun, Kane walked to her, "You get some air. That's an order." Kane said. Burne slowly left the cell. "We can't keep this up and hope to survive. There's gotta be a better way." Kane said to himself, he sat down and sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia lay on the floor, the reapers slowly approached Octavia while the prisoners stood still. A reaper approached Octavia, she stood up and the reaper got a spear to the chest. Trikru killed the rest of the reapers. Octavia ripped the bag off the first prisoner's head, "Where's Lincoln?" She asked. The next, the next, the next, eventually she got to the end of the line and tore the bag off of Nyko's head, "Was Lincoln with you?" Octavia asked. Nyko shook his head no. Octavia watched as Trikru's warriors were reunited with their families. Octavia started sobbing, she fell against a tree and screamed in anger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper and Monty sat in Mount Weather's mess hall looking worried and waiting for Maya. Maya walked up to them and sat down. "You find out something? What is it?" Jasper asked. "Apparently Clarke had some sort of breakdown, just snapped. Started pulling out her stitches trying to hurt herself." Maya explained. "Where is she now?" Monty asked. "Psych ward being monitored. Talked to a friend who works there think it might be a couple days before anyone is allowed to see her." Maya replied. "We'll see about that." Monty said, he got up and left. Maya looked at Jasper, "Hey. I'm sorry." Maya said. "Last time I saw her I called her crazy I never thought she'd..." Jasper couldn't finish. Maya placed her hand on his to comfort him, "She's gonna be ok." Maya said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was being walked through the tunnel by two guards in hazmat suits, "I saw everything, I know what you're doing to them." Clarke said. "That's why you're going in the Harvest Chamber with them." The guard replied. The guard walked to an intercom next to a door, he turned on the radio, "Alpha-Delta two, we've reached the intake, one prisoner in custody." The guard said. "Your mission was to bring back both of them. The outside can not be allowed leave this mountain. Alpha-Delta one is coming out now." The man over the radio said. Anya suddenly appeared from the shadows jumping onto one of the guards, Clarke turned to her guard and ripped his mask off. Clarke looked at Anya who was struggling with the masked man, "His mask!" Clarke yelled. Anya pulled his mask off and both the guards fell back in pain, getting radiation burns. "I found a way out. This way!" Anya said and started running. Clarke picked up one of the guard's guns and ran after her. Alpha-Delta two came through the door, "Let's go we need to take them alive!" The leader said.

Clarke and Anya ran until the reached Anya's exit, an opening right above where the dam let water out, hundreds of feet above a body of water. "Wait. There has to be another way!" Clarke yelled over the rushing water. "There isn't!" Anya yelled back. The guards reached them with their guns pointed at them, "Give up Clarke, there's no place left to go." A guard said. Anya looked at Clarke then jumped, "Anya!" Clarke yelled after her. "We don't have to kill you, Clarke. Do you hear me? It doesn't have to end like this." A guard said. Clarke looked at them then back over the edge. "Drop your weapon." A guard demanded. Clarke dropped the gun, "Hands up." Another one said. Clarke put her hands up and started walking towards them, "Take the prisoner." The main guard said. Clarke turned around and ran off the ledge.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi sat still as Abby attended to her wounds, "You didn't have to do that." Abby said. "You're right, I didn't." Madi replied. Abby looked at the wedding ring on Madi's necklace, "You were married?" Abby asked. "I was, years ago." Madi answered. "Hold old are you?" Abby asked. "I'm 22, Abby." Madi said. "Your only a kid." Abby said. "I haven't been a kid in a long time." Madi replied. Kane walked into the medical tent, Madi stood up and put her shirt on, "Did it work, Kane? Are they doing what you want?" Madi asked. "I'm sorry, Madi." Kane said. "It's okay, I broke your rules and I wanted to save someone else a little pain." Madi said. She looked to Abby, "Thank you, Abby." Madi said and left. Abby looked at Kane, "I will still do whatever it takes to find those kids, my kid." Abby said. "I know that." Kane replied. "Then I guess we're done here." Abby said, she got up and walked to a cabinet. "I'm leading a mission to bring them back. This won't be a bunch of kids looking to start a fight but a diplomatic mission to make contact with the Grounder's Commander and negotiate for peace. I'm taking the grounder prisoner with me to guide the way, and leaving Madi here as insurance." Kane said. "Marcus, he could be leading you into a trap." Abby said. "Perhaps but, it will give us a chance." Marcus said, Abby, turned around and looked at him, "I did hear you, you know." Marcus said. "Then I'll go with you." Abby replied. "No, no. You're needed here at camp." Kane said. "Jackson can handle medical." Abby said. "It's not just your medical expertise that will be required. I need to know that while I'm away you'll set a good example for our people." Kane explained. "If you do this, I'll be a model citizen." Abby said. "I need you to be more than that. I need you to be Chancellor." Kane said and put the pin down in front of her, "Please, Abby. For your people." Kane said. Kane two guards and the grounder prisoner left the camp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya pulled Clarke out of the lake and onto the riverbed, Clarke started coughing up water. Clarke sat up and looked at Anya, "Thank you." Clarke said. "I think we should go back to the dropship first." Clarke added, Anya picked up a rock, "So I can see if my-" Anya knocked Clarke out. Anya looked at Clarke, "We're not going back to your dropship. Your people likely still have Madi, witch means the Coalition is still fragile. And I can't show my face without a prize." Anya said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy looked at the map Delano had drawn, "Gather up the gear. We're leaving." Bellamy said. "What about him?" Sterling asked, gesturing to Delano. "For now, we leave him. We'll deal with him when we're done." Bellamy said. "And what if he escapes? He knows exactly where we're going?" Murphy asked. "We're not killing him!" Bellamy said. "I don't really see another option. If we don't care of this now it'll blowback on us and you know that." Murphy said. Finn paced next to Delano. "He's unarmed, Murphy." Bellamy said. "He's a grounder. Come on tell him!" Murphy said to Monroe and Sterling. "I don't know." Monroe replied. "You don't know what? He's gonna tell his people everything, we're as good as dead. Our friends too." Murphy said. "We're not doing this, end of discussion. You want him you go through me." Bellamy said. "What exactly happened to you, you're acting like you've never killed a grounder before." Murphy replied. "That was in battle. This would be an execution-" Bellamy was cut off by a gunshot, Finn had fired a bullet straight into Delano's head. "Let's get moving." Finn said, he grabbed the map and walked out of the bunker.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia sat against a tree next to where Trikru found their prisoners. "If you're gonna kill me get it over with." Octavia said miserably. "You prove yourself well, Octavia of the Sky People, we'll let you live." Nyko said he extended his hand to Octavia, Octavia took it and he pulled her up. "Lincoln was a good man, he was my brother." Nyko said and walked back to Indra.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A reaper was injected with a red drug by a Mountain Man, "Alright next, move along." The guard said. The next reaper was given the same red drug. Dr. Tsing walked to the prisoners brought in by the Reapers, she looked at the first one, "Harvest," The next, "Harvest," The next, "Harvest," Another, "Harvest," She said. Dr. Tsing came to the last person in line, "Mark this one for the Cerberus Program." She said Lincoln looked up at her, covered in blood.


	5. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being betrayed by someone she thought she could trust, Clarke takes matters into her own hands and proves she's not going down without a fight. Bellamy, Finn, and Murphy race against time to save a stranger. Meanwhile, Raven and Madi begin working together and an unexpected reunion occurs.

Jaha was lying passed out in the dead zone. A boy approached him and nudged him, to see if he was dead. The little boy reached into Jaha's pocket and pulled out his black knight. Jaha suddenly woke and grabbed the little boy, getting his knight back. The boy quickly backed up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anya, we've been walking for hours. Where are we going?" Clarke asked. "Quiet." Anya replied and kept pulling Clarke along. "Why not just kill me and get it over with?" Clarke asked. "You can tell the commander what the mountain men are doing to us in there." Anya replied. Clarke brought them to a halt, "So let's work together. We don't have to be enemies." Clarke said. "And unite with someone as weak as you? I have what I need." Anya replied. "Hey. We both want the same thing." Clarke said. A laser dot appeared on Anya's chest, "Get down." Anya said and pulled them both down as tranquilizer darts shot over their heads. "They found us." Clarke said. "Run." Anya added. They started running and Clarke grabbed a tranq dart, hiding it in her sleeve.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, eyes peeled. We're in Grounder territory." Bellamy said as they ran. "Everything is Grounder territory, all right? I can't keep running, all right? We don't even know if the guy Finn killed was telling the truth." Murphy replied. Murphy stopped, Finn walked back to him, "Move." Finn demanded, pulling Murphy forward. Bellamy grabbed Finn, "We can give them a minute." Bellamy said. "No, we can't. You heard what that Grounder said. 'They'll outlive their usefulness.'" Finn replied. "I heard what he said when you had a gun to his head." Bellamy said. "Look, you think I wanted to do that? He would have told his people we're coming, and by the time we got there, our people would be dead. Maybe that's something you can live with, but I can't." Finn said. "Hey, you did what you think you had to do, but you are not yourself right now, and I can't be out here with another loose cannon." Bellamy said. "Guys." Monroe said, looking ahead of them. Bellamy and Finn looked behind them, bodies. "Fall in." Bellamy said they started walking down the path, through the bodies. "Where the hell did they come from?" Finn asked. "From the Ark." Bellamy replied. They got to a cliff and saw the broken pieces of the Ark. "That's a rough landing." Murphy said. "There's nothing we can do for these people. We got to go." Bellamy said he and Finn started walking away, they heard someone whimpering. "Did you hear that?" Murphy asked, he, Sterling, and Monroe looked over the edge. Bellamy and Finn joined them, "Hey, someone's down there." Monroe said. A woman was standing on a small ledge off the cliff face and hanging onto a small tree growing out of the cliff. "Please, help me!" Mel yelled. "Mel?" Sterling asked. "Help me!" Mel yelled. "You know her?" Murphy asked. "Shut up, Murphy. She's my friend. We have to do something." Sterling said. "Help me! Sterling, please!" Mel yelled. Sterling went to get something to help Mel and Finn pulled Bellamy away, "We can't stop." Finn said. "This isn't a Grounder, Finn. We have a rope." Bellamy replied. "You saw her. She'd never be able to hold on to it. We'd have to lower somebody down. It'll take time that we don't have. I hate this as much as you, but our friends-" Finn was cut off, "I know. Ok, I know." Bellamy replied. "Just hold on! Just hold on, Mel." Sterling yelled down to her. "Sterling!" Mel yelled. "We'll come back for her." Finn suggested. "Okay?" Finn asked. Bellamy reluctantly nodded. "Please!" Mel yelled. Bellamy turned back to the group, "We're movin' out." Bellamy said. He, Finn, and Murphy noticed Sterling lowering himself down to Mel. "Wait! Sterling! Hey!" Finn yelled trying to stop him. "Well, it looks like we're taking that break after all, huh?" Murphy said and went to sit down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be advised the fence is live." A voice came over the radio. Sinclair looked at the fence, "Copy that." Sinclair said into the radio as he walked. "Ladies and gentlemen, the fence is hot. Trust me, you do not want to go near it." Sinclair said to the people of the Ark. Sinclair walked into the medical tent, He saw Raven doing leg stretches, she got frustrated and started pounding on her leg. He walked to her, "Reyes, there you are." Sinclair said. Raven stood up, "Yes, sir." Raven said. "Dr. Griffin cleared you for work. How's your leg?" Sinclair asked. "It's not a factor. What's the job?" Raven asked. "Need you to build a radio beacon. If the other Ark stations have survivors, we need to know it." Sinclair said. "I'm on it." Raven said, she grabbed her crutches. "Ok, report to engineering and we'll get you started." Sinclair said. Raven started to walk out of the medical tent with Sinclair behind her, "Roger that." Raven said. Raven stopped and looked back at him, "Thank you, sir." Raven said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha woke up in a tent in the dead zone, he saw his black knight on a nightstand and grabbed it. The little boy came to him with a root in hand, " ** _Drink. Drink._** " The boy had said in Trig. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." Jaha said. The boy took out a knife, "Hey. Wait, just a sec." Jaha said, putting his hands up. The boy cut the root open and it started leaking water, "Drink." The boy said and held the root over Jaha's mouth who happily drank it. Jaha set the root aside, "Thank you. What's your name? Your name. You." Jaha asked pointing at the boy's chest. "Zoran." Zoran introduced. "Zoran. Good name. I'm Thelonious." Jaha replied. "Thuh-lawn-us. Thee-lo-noose." Zoran tested. "Yeah." Jaha said. " ** _I'll call you Thello._** " Zoran said. A man and woman came in immediately on the defensive, the woman pulled Zoran away, " _ **Who are you?**_ " The woman asked. " _ **Why are you here?**_ " She asked. The man held Zoran back, " ** _Mother, Father, wait! I found him. He fell from the sky!_** " Zoran yelled. "Please, I mean you no harm." Jaha said. The woman pulled over her face shield, "Strangers are not welcome here." She said she pulled him up, "Please! I'm injured! Please!" Jaha begged. "Go." The woman said and threw him onto the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quiet. You can't even walk in the woods." Anya said as they walked down a small hill. "If I'm such a burden, then cut me loose." Clarke replied. Anya ignored her, "Heavy footfalls, broken branches. You even smell like them." Anya said. Anya and Clarke walked up a small hill, when they got to the top they looked down at the Mountain Men following them. They kept walking and stopped at a puddle, "Down." Anya said, Clarke, bent down and cupped her hands, "No. Not to drink." Anya said. "Then why stop? We should be running." Clarke said. Anya grabbed some mud and slapped it onto Clarke's face, "You reek. Cover yourself in it." Anya said. Clarke and Anya both started covering themselves in mud.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sterling scaled-down the cliffside, "I'm almost there! Once I have her, pull us up!" Sterling yelled up at them. "Well, I'd say he's heard one too many of your motivational speeches." Murphy said, looking at Bellamy, "Shut up, Murphy." Bellamy replied. Sterling's rope started to come loose of the tree. Sterling reached Mel and extended his hand to her, "Give me your hand. It's ok, Mel. Ok. I got you. All right. Ok. I got you... All righty. Give me your hand. You'll be all right. I got you." Sterling comforted. Mel slowly reached her hand out and grabbed his, Sterling pulled himself to the ledge she was standing on, it broke. Mel hung, holding onto the sweatshirt she had tied around the tree. Sterling swung, holding onto the rope. The rope became tight on the tree. Mel got a foothold. "I got you, ok?" Sterling asked, he stretched his hand out to her, Mel grabbed in. Sterling's rope came completely free from the tree, "Sterling! Sterling!" Bellamy yelled as they all tried to grab a hold of the rope. Sterling fell to his death. Mel held onto the tree. Everyone was freaking out. "Mel! Mel, hold on. Focus on me. You can do this." Bellamy said down to her. "No! I can't!" Mel yelled. "Yes, you can. You're strong." Bellamy replied. "I'm not strong! Stubborn, maybe." Mel said. "So be stubborn a little longer. I'm not gonna let you die, you hear me? Ok." Bellamy said. "Ok." Mel replied. Bellamy back off the ledge and turn to Finn, "We're out of rope." Finn said. "So we make a new one." Bellamy replied. "If anything happens to our friends when we could--" Finn was interrupted. "We don't know if we could save our friends! For all we know, they may be dead already. We've all thought it. But what we do know is we could save this one girl." Bellamy said. Finn shook his head, "Sterling was one of us. She was his friend. I'm in." Monroe said. "How do we do it?" Murphy asked. "We make new rope from the wreckage. Go find wires, seatbelts, anything." Bellamy answered. "Come on." Murphy said to Monroe, they started gathering supplies. "I hope you're right about this." Finn said and went to gather supplies. "So do I." Bellamy replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha woke up in Zoran's family tent, "You said I wasn't welcome here." Jaha said. "Zoran's father thought I should let you stay." Sienna replied. "Then I should thank him." Jaha said. "He is gathering supplies." Sienna replied. Jaha slowly sat up, clutching his ribs. "You speak English. I was aiming for the eastern United States. Did I make it?" Jaha asked. "This is the dead zone, on the way to the city of light. I am Sienna. You must eat, then rest." Sienna said, she walked over to him with a bowl. Jaha reluctantly grabbed it, he looked down at the live bugs and slowly picked one up, looking back at Sienna for a moment. Jaha ate the bug and looked away, he looked as if about to vomit. "Good." Sienna said as Jaha quickly put another bug in his mouth. Jaha swallowed, "Thank you. Is the City of Light your home?" Jaha asked. "It will be, if we can find it." Sienna replied. " ** _I found more food!_** " Zoran exclaimed as he ran into the hut without a face covering his deformations. Jaha snapped away from him, "Oh, God." Jaha said in shock. Zoran ran out of the tent when he saw Jaha's face, "Zoran!" Jaha yelled after him. Jaha looked back at Sienna, "I'm-I'm sorry. He surprised me." Jaha said. Sienna turned back to the table, "We're used to the hatred." Sienna replied. "I have no room for hate. What happened to him?" Jaha asked. "He was born that way. It happens sometimes." Sienna replied. "Radiation." Jaha said. "Fate. When such a child is born, we leave it out...let nature reclaim it, to erase the stain from the bloodline." Sienna explained. "How could you do that?" Jaha asked. "That is our way. I knew what was expected of me. I could not give up my child. We left our home so that he might live." Sienna said. "You chose to leave your people?" Jaha asked. "He is my son." Sienna replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi stood behind a desk looking at the schematics. Raven walked in, "What are you doing here?" Raven asked. Madi looked up at her, "I build things, Raven. I'm just here to help." Madi said. "You build things, huh. Like what?" Raven asked. "Knives, swords, boats." Madi replied. "Boats?" Raven asked. "Yes, Raven, I like building boats." Madi said. "Okay, well, I've got a beacon to build." Raven asked. "You can sit your happy ass down them, Raven. We're building the same beacon. Some guy named Wick dropped the schematics off earlier." Madi said and handed Raven the table. "And, I have something for you." Madi said, she showed Raven a knee brace, "It's a piece of junk." Raven replied. "I'm aware, if I had more time and resources it would've been a lot better." Madi said. "I can get around just fine, Madi." Raven said and walked around the table with her crutches, "Okay. It's your choice." Madi replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Anya walked up another ridge and saw the Mountain Men below them, still following them, the one in front of the group was looking at a tablet. "How are they still following us?" Clarke asked with exasperation. "It's because of you. Time to end this." Anya said, she picked up a rock, Clarke put her hands up in defense, "Anya, I am stepping where you step. I'm covered in mud. We're not leaving a trail." Clarke said. "They're following something." Anya replied with the rock still raised over her head. "They're not following us. They're tracking us. Search yourself. If I'm right, it should feel like a... a small bump just under your skin." Clarke said as she searched herself for a tracker. Anya went right to her left arm and ripped the fabric off, she saw a bump on her skin. "It's you. Ok, I could remove it, but you need to untie my hands. I just need something sharp and sterile-" Clarke cut herself off when she saw Anya reach her mouth to the bump and rip the tracker out with her teeth. Anya spit the tracker out, "I will not go back there." She said with determination.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right. Ease it out slowly." Murphy instructed the others. Monroe, Finn, and Murphy, slowly lowed Bellamy down on the rope. "Just hang on. I'm almost there." Bellamy said as they lowered him down the cliff face. Bellamy grabbed her side and pulled himself to her, "It's ok. I got you. I got you." Bellamy comforted as Mel continued to hold onto the tree. "Just put your arms around me." Bellamy said. "I can't." Mel sobbed. "Yes, you can. It's ok. This will hold. I'll get you up. I promise. Ok?" Bellamy asked. "Ok. Ok." Mel replied. She slowly put her arms around him and let the sweatshirt fall from the tree, "I got her! Pull us up!" Bellamy yelled. "Don't you worry, Bellamy. I won't drop you." Murphy said. "Just pull, Murphy." Finn said from behind him as the slowly pulled Mel and Bellamy up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi walked into the engineering room, she passed Raven who was sodering something together, "Hey. I'm changing the tone frequency to 400 hertz. It'll increase the radiated modulation depth." Raven said. "And Atmospheric noise, you'll be screwed, Raven no one could hear that." Madi said. "How do you know that?" Raven asked. "I remember everything you taught me, and Sinclair has been teaching me some more." Madi replied. "Anyway, the signal's fainter. At least they'll know we're out here." Raven said. "Raven, the current is not getting high enough." Madi said. "Put an insulator between the mast and capacity top hat." Raven said, thinking it'd fix the problem. "Tried that, but I wouldn't be surprised if I did it wrong." Madi replied. "I'll fix it." Raven said, she started walking out and Madi followed her, "You could try the brace." Madi suggested. "It's a piece of trash, Madi." Raven replied. "Okay." Madi relented. They walked into the courtyard and to a table Raven left her crutches against the table and picked up a bag, throwing it over her shoulder. Madi handed her the welding helmet, "Be careful." Madi said. "You're not gonna try and stop me?" Raven asked. "I trust that if you need help, you'll ask for it." Madi replied. Raven got herself to the radio tower, and started to climb it, it became increasingly difficult without the use of her leg. Raven stopped a few feet up, she accepted defeat. Raven slowly climbed back down the ladder with a pained and angry look on her face. "I'm sorry, Raven." Madi said. "Just leave me alone, Madi." Raven replied with anger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murphy, Finn, and Monroe slowly pulled the rope back, "Come on, Murphy." Finn said. Murphy pulled more and the seatbelt he was holding snapped, Murphy was able to hang on to both piece, Finn and Monroe fell back. Mel and Bellamy dropped afoot. Murphy was struggling to hold the two ends, "A little help!" Murphy yelled at Finn and Monroe. Finn ran to him and grabbed the end that Bellamy and Mel where on, Murphy let go of the rope attached to the tree and he and Finn dug their heels into the ground. "Monroe. Come on, pull!" Finn said, as Monroe ran to them and started pulling them up. "What the hell is happening up there?!" Bellamy asked/yelled. "Just hold on!" Finn yelled back. Arrows started flying towards them, "Grounders!" Monroe yelled. Finn picked up a gun at his side, "Monroe, cover us. Go!" Finn yelled to her. "How many are there?" Bellamy asked. "We can't see 'em!" Finn yelled down at Bellamy then looked to Monroe, "In the trees! In the trees! Aim for the trees!" Finn yelled. Monroe fired the gun randomly into the trees. Finn and Murphy rolled out of the way just in time for a spear to hit in the middle of them, Finn had to let the rope go, and again Murphy was the only thing keeping Bellamy and Mel alive. Finn scrambled to help Murphy, Monroe was hit with an arrow in the leg and she fell over, yelling in pain and unable to fire the gun. "He's got to cut her loose. We can't do this." Murphy said. Finn and Murphy pulled on the rope, "Bellamy, you got to cut her loose!" Murphy yelled. "No way!" Bellamy yelled back. "Cut her loose!" Murphy insisted. They all heard a foghorn blow. "Acid fog." Bellamy said. "Monroe, get back on the rope! Come on!" Finn yelled. The grounders were gone. They all continued to pull on the rope and Bellamy and Mel slowly made it to the top. Mel fell on top of Finn, "Thank you. thank you." She said. Mel got off of Finn and he sat up, "We have to take cover from the fog." Finn said. "Bellamy?" Octavia asked as she ran towards them with a foghorn in hand. Bellamy looked up at her, "No, we don't." Bellamy replied to Finn and stood up, rushing to Octavia, "She blew the horn." Murphy said. "Octavia." Bellamy said with relief. They met in the middle hugged.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madi sat at her desk drawing while Raven started out the window. "I asked Sinclair why he assigned you to work on the beacon." Madi said while continuing to draw. "I'm not. Find someone else." Raven replied and started to leave. Madi threw down the sketchbook, "You're the best machinic they've got, Raven." Madi said. "Go, me. Exactly 3 mechanics made it to the ground." Raven replied. "He also told me you are the youngest Zero-G machine in 50 years." Madi said. "52." Raven corrected. "Look, Raven, there's a good chance you will never be able to walk properly again, but your brain is your best tool, Raven, if anyone can figure out a way to make it work, it's you." Madi said. "How? How do I make it work?" Raven asked vulnerably. "You can let your friends help, everything else, while, that's your choice." Madi replied. Raven looked at her for a moment then at the brace she'd made, Raven sat down and slowly put the brace on. "I am honestly surprised." Madi said, referring to the brace. "Me too." Raven replied. "Now all we have to do is raise the radio beacon." Madi said. There was a very long pause, "Ark welders." Madi said suddenly, Raven caught on, "Helium." She replied with excitement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha looked up at Zoran and his mother, Zoran had now re-attached his face covering. "Zoran." Jaha addressed. Zoran looked up at him for a moment before going back to sorting bowls. "Zoran." Jaha repeated. Zoran again only looked up before going back to his work. "Zoran, please. Come on. Come on. Please." Jaha said, ushering him over. Zoran set his bowls down and started to walk to Jaha. "You don't- you don't need this with me." Jaha said, gesturing to his face. Zoran slowly took the face-covering off as he stood in front of Jaha. Jaha gestured to the seat next to him and Zoran sat down, "I have something for you." Jaha said and pulled out his black knight, he held it in front of Zoran who looked to his mother for approval. Sienna nodded and Zoran slowly took the black knight, "What is it?" Zoran asked. "So you do speak English." Jaha replied. "Not to strangers." Zoran explained, looking to his mom. She nodded, "It's all right." Sienna said. "We're not strangers anymore." Jaha said, he pointed to the black knight, "It's called a chess piece. The black knight. The game teaches long-term strategy. Taught my son how to play when he was about your age." Jaha said. "Where is your son now?" Sienna asked. There was a long pause, "Dead. I chose differently from you. I put my people first." Jaha said. "Your people must be very important to you." Sienna replied. "So was my son." Jaha said somberly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Anya walked through the woods, next to a stream when Clarke stopped them, "Anya, you're still bleeding. At least let me bandage it before it gets infected." Clarke said. Anya looked down at the wound in her arm and Clarke stabbed the tranquilizer dart into her neck. Anya looked at Clarke and grabbed her neck before falling over, passed out in the trees. "I can find my way home from here. Looks like you're my prisoner now." Clarke said and tied Anya up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha sat in the hut drawing a chessboard with a piece of chalk when Zoran came rushing in, "You must go! Quick!" Zoran said and tired to pick Jaha up. Jaha slowly stood up, "Come with me! Come with me!" Zoran ushered. They slowly got outside, "There." Zoran said, pointing to the ridge then handing Jaha a spyglass. "Look at the ridge." Zoran instructed. Jaha extended the spyglass and looked at the ridge, two men rode horses across the ridge, "Who are they?" Jaha asked. "Bad men. They're coming for you. No one comes to the dead zone. They must have seen you fall from the sky. You have to run, now." Zoran said. "If they expect to find me, what happens to you if they don't?" Jaha asked. "Go! Go, before they see you. We can take care of ourselves." Zoran said and went back inside the hut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy tied Mel's sling as Finn looked at the map and Octavia worked on helping Monroe, "Thank God you came when you did." Monroe said. "I was going back to camp when I heard shots." Octavia replied. Murphy walked over, "Nice foghorn. What happened to your boyfriend?" He asked and picked up the foghorn. Octavia took it out of his hands and set it back down, "He's gone." Octavia snapped. Murphy walked away, "Right." Murphy said. Bellamy walked to her and knelt behind her, "Hey. I'm sorry, O." Bellamy said. Octavia stood up and threw her bag back over her shoulder, "The Grounders will be back, so we need to go, now." Octavia said. "Yes, we do." Finn replied. Bellamy and Octavia walked to him, "Octavia says the arrow might be poisoned. I have to take them home." Bellamy said. "I know." Finn replied and handed him a copy of the map Finn had. "I'll meet you as soon as I can." Bellamy said. "I know." Finn repeated and started following the map. After a pause Murphy walked past Bellamy, "Parting, such sweet sorrow, right?" Murphy asked. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bellamy asked, stopping Murphy and Finn in their tracks. "Come on. Bellamy, you know if I go with you, they'll just lock me up again." Murphy said. Bellamy reached down and grabbed a gun, he tossed it to Murphy, "Really?" Octavia asked Bellamy. Bellamy looked back at her then back to Murphy, "Watch his back." Bellamy said. Finn and Murphy started running. Bellamy turned back to Octavia, "I can't get them home without you." He said, "Of course, you can't." Octavia replied. "Let's go." Bellamy said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke dragged Anya to the dropship on a stretcher. Clarke noticed a message on the side of the dropship, the only thing you could make out was 'Clarke' written on the wall. Anya slowly got up, stumbling, and tore off her bonds. Clarke turned around when she heard Anya's footsteps behind her and they faced each other. "Anya, wait." Clarke said with her hands up, Anya went for a huge right hook and Clarke dodged, moving to Anya's right. Anya swung back around and hit Clarke, "Hey." Clarke said, trying to stop her, Anya hit her across the face and caused Clarke to fall to the ground. Clarke slowly got up and grabbed a metal pole, she swung at Anya and missed, and again, missed. Clarke tried to push the pole and Anya and she grabbed it, they started to struggle over it. Anya used the pole to pull Clarke to her and kneed her in the stomach then punched her in the face. Anya then had the pole all to herself and hit Clarke once, twice, knocking her to the ground and covering her face in blood. Anya dropped the pole, Clarke picked up a knife and some dirt. Anya walked over to Clarke as she slowly got up, Clarke threw the dirt into Anya's face causing her to stumble back. They circled each other, "I don't want to kill you, Anya." Clarke said with the knife in hand. "Then you're the one that's gonna die." Anya replied. Clarke tried to stab Anya but Anya grabbed her hand and held Clarke to her, punching her in the face, then again. Clarke fell to the floor, Anya walked to her, and again Clarke tried to stab her, Anya grabbed her arm, hit out her elbow, and took the knife from her, Anya then sliced Clarke's arm, her stomach, and another knee to the same area. Again Clarke fell to the ground, she again slowly got up. Anya tackled Clarke to the ground, she straddled Clarke, holding a knife to her throat, Anya went to kill her but Clarke pressed her thumb into Anya's original wound causing her to scream out in pain and hit the knife out of Anya's hand. Clarke then grabbed a rock and hit Anya over the side of the head, Anya was knocked onto the ground next to Clarke. Clarke straddled Anya and started punching her in the face, Clarke eventually stopped. She picked up a knife beside her, and went to kill Anya, but stopped when she noticed something in the sky, some kind of reflective balloon, camp she realized. Clarke stabbed the knife into the ground and got off of Anya, on her knees on the ground. "You fought well." Anya said. "Do you see that? I knew it. He lied. My people are out there." Clarke said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Madi looked at at the ballon beacon, "Pretty damn smart, Raven." Madi said. "I think the word you're searching for is 'genius.'" Raven replied. Madi rolled her eyes, "So arrogant." Madi said. "Oh come on, you love it." Raven said. Madi smiled back at her. Sinclair walked over to them, "Well, that's one way to do it." Sinclair said. "What the hell are you doing?" Burne asked, rushing over, "Oh, it's a radio beacon." Sinclair said. "Wrong. It's a target." Burne replied and pointed her gun at the balloon. "Hey, wait a second!" Raven tried to stop her, Burne shot down the beacon. "You fell from space in a giant ship, three of your men were killed just outside your walls, they already know you're here." Madi said to Burne. Burne pointed her gun at Madi, "Is that a threat?" Burne asked. "No, Major, it's a warning." Madi replied. Burne lowered her gun and looked at Sinclair, "Chancellor Kane's out risking his life to negotiate with the Grounders. You better hope he's successful. Because if he isn't, every Grounder within 50 miles of here now knows exactly where we are. I expected better, chief." Burne said. Burne looked to the guard, "All guards to the wall, now! You see a Grounder, you're authorized to shoot on sight. Let's go. Cover the perimeter." Burne commanded. Madi turned to Sinclair, "For wanting peace so bad, you all really seem to like war." Madi said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha still stood outside the hut, Zoran and Sienna walked out. They watched the grounders approach. "He won't run! Please! They'll hurt him!" Zoran begged. "If he runs, they'll hurt us." Sienna replied. Zoran looked at the approaching riders, "Father? He brought the bad man here?" " ** _Mind your place_**." Sienna said. "Mother, why are you doing this?" Zoran asked. "It's ok, Zoran. Listen to your mother." Jaha instructed. Zoran ran to Jaha, "You can still run! Please!" Zoran begged. "If I do, that man will hurt your family, and I won't let that happen." Jaha explained. Zoran sobbed and walked back to his mother, "There is a bounty on sky people." Sienna said. "Sky people?" Jaha asked. "We needed the horse to reach the city of light." Sienna tried to explain her actions. There was a pause while Jaha looked at the waiting grounder, "Yeah. To survive, we do what we must. I hope you find your new home." Jaha said and started walking toward the grounder. Jaha put his hands up as he walked and Zoran's father rode past him on his new horse. Zoran watched as the grounder knocked Jaha unconscious and sobbed into his mother's chest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had turned to night as Clarke and Anya slowly walked through the trees outside Camp Jaha. Clarke and Anya were able to completely view the camp, "Look at that." Clarke said in wonder. "How many are there?" Anya asked. "I don't know. A lot, I hope." Clarke said and turned back to Anya, Clarke untied Anya's bonds, "I'm letting you go. I'm not weak, but I'm not like you. Our only chance against Mount Weather is if we fight together. To beat them, we'll need our technology and your knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. The question is, will yours?" Clarke asked. There was a pause, "The commander was my second. I can get an audience." Anya said. Clarke nodded and extended her arm, Anya took it and they grasped in a warriors handshake. "Please hurry." Clarke said. Anya turned away from her and started walking. A gunshot rung out and Anya screamed in pain, Anya fell to the ground. "Anya!" Clarke yelled and ran towards her, another gunshot, Clarke had a flesh wound on her arm. Clarke knelt beside Anya, "Hey. Hey, hey, hey. No, no, no, no. No, no." Clarke said and started applying pressure to the wound. She looked at Anya's face, "It's okay." Clarke tried to console, " _ **My fight is over.**_ " Anya said. "No. No, no, no. Anya, you're ok. You're ok." Clarke said as Anya faded away. Guards came running over and one knocked Clarke out, "Alpha team's got two Grounders down." The guard said into his radio.


	6. Human Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane leads a mission to make peace with the Grounders. Meanwhile, Jasper agrees to participate in a risky experiment, Lincoln enters a world of pain, and President Dante Wallace issues a warning. Finally, Finn's search for Clarke takes a violent turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update.

Guards pointed their guns outside as Burne walked in front of the group that had Clarke. "Secure the perimeter! Teams of 3! 100-yard buffer! Open the gate! How many of you are there? Let's go!" Burne yelled. "Open the gate." A guard commanded, the gate was powered down and Clarke slowly began to regain consciousness. The guards walked through the gate and Arkers began to scatter. Madi stood next to Abby. Madi looked at the 'grounder' for a moment realizing who it was, Madi ran to Clarke and the guard dropped her to point their guns at Madi, "Step away from the prisoner." A guard commanded. "She isn't one of my people, she's Abby's daughter." Madi said. The guard lowered their gun and Madi grabbed Clarke, cupping her face as Abby ran over, "You're okay, Clarke, everything is going to be okay." Madi comforted. "Clarke." Abby said. "Mom? Madi?" Clarke asked, looking back and forth at them. Madi carried Clarke into medical, "You can't be here." Abby said to Madi. Madi nodded and left the tent. Abby bent over Clarke and started stroking her hair out of her face, "I need saline and a pressure dressing." Abby said to Jackson. "I'm on it." Jackson replied and went to get what Abby asked for. "Ok, honey." Abby said. "I saw your ship crash." Clarke said. "I wasn't on it. I'm right here." Abby replied. Abby started cleaning Clarke's wounds and Major Burne walked in, "Is she alright?" Burne asked. "She will be." Abby replied. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We had no idea who she was." Burne said, she turned to Clarke, "Where have you been?" Burne asked. "Burne." Abby warned. "Mount Weather." Clarke replied. "Everything Madi's told us about them has been horrible." Burne said, mainly to Abby. Clarke sat up with Abby's help, "We have to get them out." Clarke said. "We're not doing this right now." Abby said to Burne. "Yes, ma'am." Burne replied reluctantly and walked out. Jackson left too, "Mom. Did anyone else make it here?" Clarke asked. "Yes. 6 of you did." Abby said, excluding Madi. "Finn and Bellamy?" Clarke asked having already seen Madi. Abby nodded. "I thought they were dead. I thought you were dead." Clarke said, her voice broke and she started crying. Abby kissed Clarke on the head then pulled her into her arms, "Not me. I'm right here." Abby replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante sat at his desk, drawing on a piece of paper when Jasper walked in. "Thank you for coming." Dante thanked and stood up, walking around the desk to Jasper. "I've been told you visit medical 3 or 4 times a day asking about Clarke." Dante added. "Yeah. No one will let me see her." Jasper replied. "That's because she's no longer here. Clarke ran away. I tried to convince her that she was safe here, but she couldn't stop looking for enemies when she was among friends." Dante explained. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful but... Clarke wouldn't just abandon us." Jasper reasoned. "I wish it wasn't the case." Dante replied. "Well, are you looking for her?" Jasper asked. "I can't risk the lives of my people to bring back someone who doesn't want to be here. I hope you can understand that." Dante said. "Yeah." Jasper replied. "What I can do is let you go after her yourself." Dante offered. "Could I come back?" Jasper asked timidly. "Of course you can. Jasper, this is your home now. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Dante said he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder in comfort for a moment before walking around him to the door and standing at its side while a guard opened it. "Let me know what you decide." Dante said. Jasper nodded and slowly walked out of the office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane planted the Eden tree into the sunlight. "Until our final journey to the ground." Kane said. He looked at the tree for a while before standing up. Denby approached him, "Sir. Prisoner's refusing water." He said. Kane grabbed a canteen and walked to the prisoner. He knelt in front of the prisoner, "If you don't drink, you'll die. And if you die, you won't be able to help me stop the killing." Kane said. The grounder turned his face to look at Kane, "What makes you think he wants to stop the killing?" Denby asked. "Madi wants too, and I have to believe they didn't survive down here all this time by fighting... When there was a better way." Kane said he extended the canteen to the grounder, the grounder took it and took a sip before handing it back to Kane. Denby untied the rope from the tree, "Come on." He said and picked the grounder up. "I'm sorry about the rope." Kane said. " **Then untie me.** " The grounder replied, extending his tied hands. "At least we know he can talk." Denby said. "I wish I could." Kane said and ushered him on. "I knew it. Doesn't understand a word we're saying." Another guard said. "It's a tactic. If we think he doesn't speak English, we won't expect him to tell us anything." Kane explained. "Due respect sir, then why do we expect him to lead us to his commander and not into a trap?" Denby asked. "We don't. And that's the beauty of it. Whether he wants to kill us or help us make peace, either way... it's in his best interest to take us to his camp." Kane said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke slowly woke up, with her face cleaned and a new set of clothes. Clarke saw her mom sleeping at her bedside. Abby slowly looked up at Clarke with a smile. Clarke noticed her pin, "I thought you got thrown off the council." Clarke said. Abby looked down and touched the pin on her jacket, "Oh. It's the Chancellor's pin." Abby said. "Wait. You?" Clarke asked with disbelief. "Yeah." Abby replied. At Clarke's look, Abby explained: "Thelonious didn't make it, and Kane left two days ago to try to make peace with the Grounders to get you and the others back." Abby said. "I told you. Trikru doesn't have us. How long have I been asleep?" Clarke asked. "About 10 hours." Abby said. Clarke began to sit up, "Oh, hey, Clarke, slow down. Hey. It's too soon." Abby said as Clarke fully sat up. "Mom, we need to move against Mount Weather. How many guards are here? Where are Finn and Bellamy? I need to talk to Madi." Clarke said. "Clarke, please. You need to rest." Abby replied. "I don't need to rest. I'm fine. And I don't need you to protect me. What I need is to save my friends." Clarke said, she got off the bed and stood up, beginning to get dressed. Burne walked in, "Ma'ma." She said. Abby and Clarke both looked at her, "Movement in the north woods." Burne said. "Grounders?" Abby asked. "I don't think so." Burne replied. Abby walked out of the tent with Clarke in tow. Clarke saw Raven and Madi sitting down. "Good morning, Clarke." Madi said. Clarke hugged her tightly and Madi hugged Clarke back, Clarke turned to Raven and hugged her, "We've been waiting out here all night. Abby said you needed sleep." Raven said. Clarke looked down at Raven's brace, "Raven, I..." Clarke didn't know what to say. "Sucks, but I'm dealing with it." Raven replied. Madi looked at Clarke, "Your guards said there were two of you." Madi said, trying to find out where her people went. "I'm sorry Madi, Anya's gone." Clarke said. The mood suddenly changed, Madi looked down, "Did she die well?" Madi asked. Clarke nodded. "Open the gate." They all heard Abby yell. Mel, Bellamy, Monroe, and Octavia walked through the gates, the guards took their guns. Clarke saw Bellamy, "Bellamy." She said. "Go. I'll catch up." Raven said. "Okay." Clarke replied and started towards Bellamy. Raven and Madi started slowly walking towards them. Abby walked to Mel, "I know you. Factory station. Where are the others?" Abby asked. "There are no others." Mel replied. "Found her a day from here. No survivors. Lots of supplies." Bellamy said. "Get her to medical." Abby instructed an Arker. Mel and the Arker started walking away, Abby took Monroe and started walking her to medical. Clarke ran up and hugged Bellamy, he was surprised at first and slowly hugged her back. "Now there's something I thought I'd never see." Octavia said. Clarke and Bellamy let each other go, Clarke hugged Octavia, "I'm glad you're ok." Octavia said, they let each other go, "You too." Clarke replied. Madi and Raven made it to Bellamy and Octavia, "Lincoln?" Madi asked. "Gone." Octavia replied somberly. Madi and Octavia hugged. Madi turned to Bellamy and hugged him. "Sterling?" Madi asked when she stopped hugging Bellamy, "Dead." Bellamy replied. "How many are with you?" Bellamy asked Clarke. "None. Where's Finn?" Clarke asked. Madi, Clarke, and Raven all looked at him, "Looking for you." Bellamy said to Clarke.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn and Murphy knelt in the rain, looking through the scopes of their guns. "I count 26." Finn said. "I got 28. These people don't look like warriors, Finn. And there's kids. Old people. There's nothing big enough here to hold our friends." Murphy said. "They could be underground. We wait till dark. Then we go in." Finn commanded. "We go in? Finn, we don't even know if our people are here yet." Murphy argued. "They're here. Or they were when that Grounder took Clarke's watch." Finn argued back. "What if we're too late, huh? They're probably already dead. We need to-" Finn grabbed Murphy's collar and looked at him threateningly. "Take it easy." Murphy calmed. Finn let him go and turned back to the village, "How much ammo do we have?" Finn asked. "You know, I think I liked you better as a peacemaker." Murphy replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln was strapped to a table with restraints over his mouth, on his head, arms, legs, and torso. A man in a suit walked in with a syringe in hand. The syringe in question was filled with a red substance. "I see why Tsing chose you." Cage said he injected the red drug into Lincoln's neck. Lincoln looked in pain as Cage walked away, "Don't worry. The first dose is the worst." Cage said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council gathered at the table with a map spread out in front of them, "We know nothing about these people in Mount Weather. Their numbers, their capabilities. We need to proceed carefully." Burne said. "According to Clarke, the 47 still inside are not being harmed, at least not yet. Now, I hate to leave them there, but if she's right, we have some time." Sinclair replied. "Ok. We gather intel on Mount Weather and we send a team after Kane. He needs to know that the Grounders don't have those kids." Abby said. "What about Finn Collins and John Murphy?" Burne asked. 

Madi, Bellamy, and Clarke stood outside the council room, "Why aren't you in there with them?" Clarke asked Madi. "They don't think they need input from a 'grounder'." Madi replied. 

Abby and Clarke stood face to face while Bellamy and Madi stood behind them, "What? No. You can't just cut them loose." Clarke said. "Sweetheart, we don't have the manpower to send out two separate rescue missions and protect our camp." Abby replied. "Mom. They're in trouble. They're either gonna get themselves killed or they're gonna make things worse with the Grounders, who we need to get our people out of Mount Weather." Clarke argued. "I know you feel this is unfair. But our priority has to be with Chancellor Kane if there is any hope for peace." Abby replied. Madi stepped in, "If you wanted peace you shouldn't have Burne out there every day giving orders to shoot anything that moves, you shouldn't have given Bellamy, Finn, and Murphy guns, you shouldn't have sent 100 kids to the ground to die." Madi argued. "I'm sorry. The decision's been made." Abby replied. Bellamy stepped in next, "You're sorry? Finn and Murphy are out there looking for your daughter with guns you gave us, and now she's home, you're just going to abandon them? If you can't spare the guards, we know the terrain, we have a map. We can do it ourselves." Bellamy said. "Absolutely not." Abby replied. "Mom-" Clarke began to argue, "I just got you back." Abby said. Jackson came running in, "Abby. I'm sorry. We need you in medical." Jackson said. "You better go." Clarke said. Abby turned her head back to Burne, "Byrne? No one leaves this camp." Abby said. "Yes, ma'am." Burne replied. Abby walked away. Clarke, Madi, and Bellamy were in a kind of huddle, "I want my sword back." Madi said. "And we're gonna need guns." Clarke added.

Raven dropped the bag full of Madi's weapons than the bag of guns. "I scored you a couple of extra clips." Raven said. Madi started gearing up, with her sword and abundance of knives. Clarke walked to where they were hiding between a piece of metal the fence. "Hey. My mom's in surgery and the team going after Kane just left. We should, too." Clarke said. "Did you find Octavia?" Bellamy asked. Octavia walked to them, "No. I found you. I'm not letting you leave here without me." Octavia said. "Octavia-" Clarke tried. "Finn and Murphy are headed for Lincoln's village. I've been there. Have you? Has she?" Octavia asked. "I have." Madi replied. Clarke handed Bellamy a pack who handed it to Octavia, "What's this?" Octavia asked. "Your pack." Bellamy replied. "Lead the way." Madi said to Octavia. Octavia went to the fence, Raven put her cane out, "Whoa. Not so fast, Pocahontas." Raven said, she pressed the cane to the fence and it sparked. "I thought you said it was handled." Clarke said. "It is." Madi answered and nodded to Raven, "Shut her down, Wick." Raven said into the radio. Raven tapped the fence again with her cane and nothing happened. "Handled." Raven said. Octavia and Bellamy went through the fence first, then Clarke, until Madi and Raven stood face to face. "Try not to die." Raven said. "I'll try." Madi replied. Raven rolled her eyes at Madi's smile. Madi seemed to remember something just before leaving and tossed Raven a coin, "Hold onto that for me." Madi said. Madi went through the fence and ran after the others.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper stood beside his bunk, facing the night table and Monty stood behind him leaning on their bed. "And you believe him?" Monty asked referring to the conversation Jasper had with Dante earlier. "Yes, I believe him. Clarke left us, Monty. She faked being crazy to get into medical and she took off." Jasper replied. Monty moved toward him, "We need to go after her." Monty said. Maya entered the dorm and they looked back at her, Monty went around the bed and started to grab stuff, "Where are you going?" Jasper asked. "The dropship for starters." Monty replied. Maya walked to Jasper, "I just heard." Maya said, "Yeah." Jasper replied. Maya looked at Monty who was still packing, "You're leaving?" Maya asked. "Yes. We are." Monty replied. "No. We're not." Jasper stated. Monty stopped shoving things into his backpack, "What would Clarke do?" Monty asked. Maya turned back to Jasper, "No, you can't. It's too dangerous." Maya pressed. "Don't worry. I'm a coward." Jasper replied jokingly. "You're not. You're smart. You can't make her come back." Maya said. There was a pause, "Monty's right. She'd go after me. But why am I so scared to do the same thing?" Jasper asked. Maya's face started turning red, "Whoa. What?" Jasper asked looking at her face. An alarm started going off, "Radiation. There's a containment breach." Maya said. "How?" Jasper asked. "I don't know!" Maya hurridly replied as she ran to the door and tried her key card, denied. "What do we do?" Monty asked. Maya quickly ran to the other door and tried her key card again. "No! No!" Maya yelled as she slammed her hands on the wall. Maya turned back to Monty and Jasper covered in blisters and radiation burns. "Help! Help! Help!" Jasper yelled, he and Monty ran to the doors and started banging on them. 

Maya was asleep in a quarantine room, connected to a ton of machines, Dr. Tsing and another doctor were in hazmat suits at her bedside and Jasper and Monty were standing at the foot of the bed. "Temperature's 104 and rising. Blood pressure 180 over 120. Blister coverage now 75%. Standard treatment isn't working." Tsing said and the other doctor wrote it down. "Wait. What does that mean? Is there a non-standard treatment?" Jasper asked. "Well, there is one thing we could try." Tsing said. "Then what are you waiting for?" Jasper asked. Dr. Tsing walked and faced them, "It's... unorthodox. Because you were raised in space... your circulatory systems developed the ability to filter radiation out of your blood. Now it's just a theory... but if we were to circulate Maya's blood through your system--" Dr. Tsing was cut off, "I could make her better." Jasper said softly. Tsing slowly nodded. "What happens to him?" Monty asked. Tsing faced him, "I'm not sure." Tsing replied. Jasper looked at Maya's burned face and his resolve hardened. Monty saw this in his face, "I know that look. Don't even think about it. It's too dangerous." Monty said. There was a pause and jasper looked from Monty to Tsing, "I'm in." He declared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy sat next to Madi on a log in front of the fire while Clarke and Octavia slept. "You could go to sleep, Bellamy." Madi said. "I'll sleep when we find Finn." Bellamy replied. "Okay." Madi replied. They both noticed Clarke start to wake up, "Hey." Madi said. "Hey." Clarke replied. They were all quiet for a moment, "We need to talk." Bellamy said. "About what?" Clarke asked. "Finn...You haven't seen him, Clarke. Losing you, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the Grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away." Bellamy explained. Clarke looked down and shook her head, "That doesn't sound like Finn." Clarke replied. "People change." Madi said. "I saw what he was capable of, and still I let him go with Murphy and 2 automatic rifles." Bellamy said, he looked angry with himself. "I'm sure that had to be done." Clarke said. "When we got back to the dropship and no one was there, we assumed it was the Grounders." Bellamy said. "Of course, you did. You couldn't have known it was the mountain men." Clarke said. Bellamy looked at Madi, "You warned us, you thought it was the Mountain Men, but we wouldn't listen." Bellamy said. "It was easier to believe it was my people... it makes you think you have a reason to kill us... it gives you something justifiable. And most people would rather deny a hard truth than face it." Madi said. They were all silent for a while, mulling over Madi's words. "We should've trusted you." Bellamy said. "Maybe, but you can't change the past Bellamy, only make peace with it." Madi replied. Bellamy took a moment to think about what Madi was saying and realized that right now they needed to focus on finding Finn and saving their people, he turned back to Clarke, "How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" Bellamy asked. "I don't know, but we don't have much time." Clarke replied. "Ok. First, we find Finn, then our people in Mount Weather." Bellamy said. "And Lincoln. Think we've slept long enough." Octavia said and stood up. Bellamy, Clarke, and Madi stood up and gathered their things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing? This isn't part of your plan." Murphy whispered as Finn grabbed a torch and started walking towards a building. "I'm changing the plan. This is their food." Finn said, he threw the touch into the storehouse and ran away from it, hiding. The fire caught and a lady came off of her house, " _ **Fire! Fire!**_ " She yelled ringing a bell to alert the rest of the town. People came running out of their homes, rushing to put the fire out all while Finn and Murphy hid behind some boxes. "Distraction? Not bad." Murphy said. "Let's go." Finn commanded. They snuck behind structures and through allies, they made it to the entrance of the underground room, just as they went to go through the door a man came out, " ** _Invaders!_** " He yelled just as Finn knocked him out. "We need to run!" Murphy said. "We can't. They'll kill our people." Finn said, he walked to the man he had just knocked out and put a gun to his back, "They'll kill us!" Murphy yelled back at him. Finn walked the man forward, keeping the gun on him as Murphy reluctantly followed. Finn fired into the air to get the village's attention and tell them who was in control. They flinched back and some screamed. "Who's in charge here?" Finn asked the gathered Trikru. No one answered, he shoved the man to his knees, "I'll ask again. Who's in charge?" Finn asked. Nyko stepped forward and Finn trained his gun on him, "Our leader isn't here. You can deal with me." Nyko said. "Nobody has to get hurt. We just want our people back." Finn replied. "We don't have your people." Nyko replied. "Then you won't mind if we look around." Finn said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cage walked back into the room with the red drug and a tone generator, Lincoln started moving towards him, trying to get the drug he was so quickly craving. "You see? I told you it got better. Your body's already craving it." Cage said. Lincoln opened his neck to Cage, wanting the injection. Cage injected him and Lincoln seemed to be on a kind of high but only for a moment before he seemed in pain or as he was already carving more of the drug he had been injected with only seconds ago. Cage turned on the tone generator, "Now." He said to the camera, the cuffs around Lincoln's wrists started electrocuting him, Lincoln's body started to thrash as Cage calmly walked around the room, looking at his watch. Lincoln stopped and Cage motioned for the electricity to be cut off. Cage walked toward the door, looking at the camera, "15 seconds. That's almost a record. This one's a thoroughbred." Cage said, he walked out of the room and approached a doctor, "Up his dosage. Shock treatments every 2 hours. When he fears the tone, we move to phase 2." Cage directed. 

Jasper lay in the same hospital gown as Maya, hooked up to the same machines. Dr. Tsing was getting things ready for the blood transfusion. Monty leaned over to Jasper, "You sure about this? Look at her. I know you like her, but her blood is about to go into your body." Monty said. Jasper looked at Maya for a moment and her heart rate started violently accelerating and she started thrashing around. "What is it?! What's happening?!" Jasper asked. Dr. Tsing injected her with what Jasper would assume was a sedative. because her heart rate slowed down. "We need to do this now." Tsing said. "Jasper." Monty said. "I can't just let her die." Jasper snapped at Monty, he turned back to Tsing, "Let's do this." He said. Tsing got out a needle and pressed it to his neck, "This will sting a little." She said and slipped the syringe into his skin. "Ow! A little?" Jasper said. Dr. Tsing disconnected the syringe from a cap that would stay in Jasper's neck to help his blood flow to Maya's body, Dr. Tsing then connected a tube to this area. She walked to the machine and pressed the button, activating it, Monty and Jasper watched as Maya's blood started to flow into Jasper's body. Jasper started to seem woozy or high, "What is it? What's wrong?" Monty asked. "Nothing. I feel nice." Jasper said. His blood started flowing into Maya's body. "Maya's been heavily sedated. You will, of course, feel that, too." Tsing said. Monty looked worried and took a step away from Jasper's bed toward the door, Tsing turned her head back to him, "It's perfectly normal." She said. Monty immediately noticed the descrepensices between what she was saying now and what she said earlier. He turned back to her, "If you've never done this before... how do you know?" Monty asked. Dr. Tsing quickly came up with an answer but didn't rush her words, "You're right. I should have said: It's to be expected. This will take a while. Why don't you head back to your room? I'll send for you once he's awake." Dr. Tsing offered. Monty pulled a chair up next to Jasper and sat down indicating he would be there no matter what.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat at a table drinking and messing with the coin Madi gave her, trying to understand what it meant. Abby stormed up to her and slammed a note onto her table it read: 'Mom, I hope you understand that I had to do this. -Clarke' Raven put her drink down and looked up at Abby. "Did you know about this?" Abby asked. Raven looked down at the letter then back at Abby, "No." She said simply. Abby sat down across from her, "Sure, have a seat." Raven said. "Tell me where they went and you won't be in trouble." Abby said. "Abby, I--" Abby cut Raven off, "Someone let them through the fence. Someone gave them guns." Abby said, slowly rising with her hands on the table, she was in a very threatening position. "I don't know what you're tal--" Abby slapped Raven across the face. Raven slowly turned her head back to Abby who immediately looked remorseful and apologetic. Abby sat back down and put her head in her hands, sighing. Raven passed Abby her drink, "She thinks that because of what she's been through she's changed, but she's still just a kid." Abby said. "You're wrong, Abby. She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die." Raven replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grounder went past the warning signs first, Kane turned back to the guards, "Stay sharp." He said. "Yes, sir." A guard replied. The continued walking with there weapons out and their eyes traveling to the danger and radiation warning signs. Kane saw a bunch of swords and arrows stabbed into the ground at a sign, 'No weapons beyond this point.' It read, Kane stopped the group. Kane knew he would have to respect their rules, he showed his gun to the grounder and took the magazine out, throwing it to one side as he threw the gun to the other. "Sir, that's a bad idea." Denby said. "This is as far as you go." Kane replied. "Sir?" Denby asked, confused. Kane approached him, "If I'm wrong about this, only one of us has to die. Go home. That's an order." Kane said. There was a pause, "Yes, sir. Let's go." Denby said to the other guard and they reluctantly started walking back to camp. When the guards were out of earshot the grounder finally spoke, "Your knife, too." Rivo said. Kane pulled his knife out, he cut Rivo's bonds and threw them to the floor, he held the knife up, "Let this be the first step... toward peace." Kane said and threw the knife to the ground. They started walking again with Rivo in front of Kane, suddenly Rivo elbowed him in the face, knocking him out.

Kane had a cloth over his head. A hatch to their cells was opened, Rivo cut Kane's bonds off. They took the cloth off of Kane's head and threw him into the cell, Kane yelled in pain as he fell maybe 10 feet, landing right on his back. The hatch closed and Kane was left laying on the ground in pain. He heard chain jingling. Then footsteps, they drew nearer, Kane became increasingly more frightened. The figure stepped into the light. Kane looked shocked, "So we meet again." Jaha said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people in the village were gathered in a kind of encloser as Finn ran from house to house, kicking doors in, rummaging around, looking for any sign of Clarke. Murphy looked away from the prisoners and at the house, Finn was now in. Artigas tried to stand up but Nyko pushed him back down, " ** _Stay down._** " Nyko said trying to avoid any deaths. Murphy looked back at him, "I told you, we don't have your people." Nyko said. "Stop talking." Murphy commanded. Finn ran out of the other building, he stopped when he noticed something, Finn slowly walked to the side of a building, finding the delinquents jackets. Finn walked over to them and tore a jacket off the wall, looking at it, "Find something?" Murphy asked. Finn didn't move, he just stared at the jacket, "Finn!" Murphy yelled, he started walking towards Finn, but kept his gun trained on the grounders while turning his head towards Finn. "Finn, answer me! Are you all right?" Murphy asked. Artigas stood up and Nyko grabbed his arm, Murphy noticed him. Murphy pointed his gun at Artigas, "Hey, on your knees! On your knees, now!" Murphy yelled. " ** _Do what he says_**." Nyko commanded. "On your knees!" Murphy yelled. Artigas shrunk back to his knees. Finn still hadn't moved, "Finn!" Murphy yelled. Finn held the jacket and sprinted back, he jumped over the barrier and held the jacket in front of Nyko's face. He threw the jacket to the ground, "What have you done with them?" Finn demanded. Finn stuck the gun the Nyko's face, "Hey, Finn, Finn! Come on." Murphy said trying to calm him down. Finn lowered the gun for a moment to turn back to Murphy, "Their clothes are here! They were here!" Finn yelled. Finn turned back to Nyko and shoved the gun in his face again, "Finn!" Murphy yelled, trying to snap him out of it. "You killed them." Finn accused. The people started standing up, " ** _No. Stay where you are!_** " Nyko commanded and they sunk back to their knees. "Your friends were not here. I saw one, Octavia. She was alone." Nyko said calmly. "These people are scavengers, Finn. They could've just found that stuff." Murphy said. Finn shoved the girl next to Nyko onto the ground and pointing a gun at her head. "Hey, Finn, stop! Stop! Look at me!" Murphy said he grabbed Finn's arm, "Get off me!" Finn yelled and Murphy let him go. Finn pressed her foot into the girls back, "Finn, don't do this. Let's just walk out of here while we still can, ok? Finn. Please." Murphy begged. Finn stepped off the girl's back, and Nyko helped her up. Finn kept taking deep breaths.

Octavia, Bellamy, Madi, and Clarke walked through the woods. Octavia stopped and looked at the statue of Lincoln, "This is it. Which way to the village?" Bellamy asked. Octavia didn't say anything, "O?" Bellamy asked. "The reapers came from there. I couldn't save him, Bell. I couldn't save him." Octavia sobbed, Bellamy hugged her. Madi gestured to Clarke for them to go ahead and keep walking to the village. Madi and Clarke started walking to the village while Bellamy held Octavia.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cage came into the room with the red drug and a tone generator. Cage turned the tone generator on and Lincoln shrunk away from it in pain. He turned the tone generator off, getting what he wanted. "Phase one's complete. Start phase two." Cage said. Another two doctors wheeled in another reaper in the making. "One dose." Cage said both Lincoln and the other man struggled against their restraints, trying to get the drug. "Who wants it more?" Cage asked and placed the dose on the ground. Cage turned the tone generator on and they both looked in pain. The doctors took the restains off Lincoln and took him off the bed, Lincoln fell to the floor in pain, another doctor unstrapped the other man, he had a similar reaction and fell to the floor. Cage and the other doctor walked out of the room, the door was inches from closing when Cage turned the tone generator off. Lincoln and the other man were both locked in, fighting for relief. As soon as the pain evaporated they knew what they had to do, Lincoln ran for the dose first. But the other man ran at him, kneeing him in the stomach and strangling him back onto the bed. Lincoln tried to hit the mans arms off his throat, that didn't work, Lincoln threw two punches into his side before seeing a different way out. Lincoln started shoving his thumbs into the man's eyes, the man let him go and Lincoln hit him again sending him stumbling to the ground. Lincoln straddled the man and started punching him. Lincoln grabbed the man's head and started smashing it into the ground, killing him. Lincoln yelled out a war cry and started panting. Lincoln crawled back over to the drug and injected himself, finding relief. 

Maya woke up, almost all of the radiation burns gone, "Welcome back." Dr. Tsing said. "What happened?" Maya asked. Tsing was no longer in a hazmat suit. "Containment breach in the dorm. No one's ever been as sick as you and comes back. How do you feel?" Tsing asked. "I feel... great. How is that possible?" Maya replied, sitting up. Tsing stepped away to revile Jasper laying in a hospital bed next to her, "Jasper saved your life, Maya." Tsing said. Maya looked at the machines they were hooked up too, they back at Jasper, "Hey." He said weakly. Cage walked into the room, "Can we speak with you outside, please?" Cage asked Tsing. Dr. Tsing walked out of the room with Cage. "I told you you were brave." Maya said. Jasper flashed her a little smile before punking over the side of the bed, this inevitably woke Monty up.

"It was an emergency. We couldn't reach you in time." Tsing tried to argue. Dr. Tsing stood outside the quarantine ward with Dante and Cage. "You expect us to believe that?" Cage asked. Dr. Tsing looked at Dante, "Sir, I apologize for going around you, but it worked." Tsing said. "How is the patient?" Dante asked. "Her recovery is miraculous." Tsing praised. "I was referring to Jasper." Dante corrected. "He'll recover, as I assured you he would." Tsing said. "That's not the point. You disobeyed a direct order from the President not to experiment on those kids." Cage said. "Mr. President, why bring them here if not to use them?" Dr. Tsing asked. "That's none of your concern." Cage replied. "Shouldn't you be in the dungeon with your monsters?" Tsing asked Cage not sparing him a look. "They're not monsters. They are soldiers. And the reason why you get to play doctor in your ivory tower." Cage argued back. "That's enough. Both of you. We all have jobs to do. Mine is to be obeyed." Dante said. "Yes, sir. Can I just say... the first human trial was a success. After what we saw tonight, in my opinion... we have no choice but to move ahead with the forty-seven." Dr. Tsing pressed. "That'll be all, Dr. Tsing." Dante said he and Cage watched as she walked to the elevator. "Tell me about the radiation leak." Dante said as Tsing got into the elevator. "The air filtration system malfunctioned, but the containment system worked." Cage said, pointing out the silver lining. "Malfunctioned?" Dante asked. "I'll look into it. Now go paint, dad. I'm your head of security. I'll clean this up. You have a big decision to make." Cage said. "What would you do?" Dante asked, referring to the forty-seven. "Me? I'd use them." Cage said. "Just like that?" Dante asked. "Our people come first, right?" Cage replied. Dante nodded and slowly walked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, just because their clothes are here, doesn't mean anything." Murphy said. He and Finn stood a little while away from the grounders. "He told us our friends were here. Why would he do that?" Finn asked. "The guy with one eye? Maybe because you had a gun to his head, Finn." Murphy argued. "The man with one eye. You saw Delano. A snake. A thief. He and his men were cast out. You are his revenge." Nyko slowly rose, keeping his hands in the air the whole time. "It makes sense. Finn. Ok, we need to go. Now." Murphy said Finn didn't move. "Now! We need to go!" Murphy said he and Finn turned away from the grounders. An old man ran, he hopped over the fence, "No. no. no. no." The grounder said. Finn heard them and turned back around, he fired at the man, killing him. Villagers started screaming and crying. "He was just trying to get away!" Nyko said. "Come on." Murphy said to Finn, trying to leave before they could cause more damage. Artigas ran, Nyko tried to stop him, he got over the fence and Finn fired maybe 20 bullets into his chest. "Finn!" Murphy yelled. The villagers tried to run and Finn and Murphy but Nyko were able to hold some of them back, trying to stop the killings. "Finn! We need to go! Look at me! We need to go now!" Murphy said they started turning away and another grounder got over the barrier, a child, "Finn! No! Finn! Stop!" Murphy yelled as Finn fired bullets into the grounders. Finn kept firing as Murphy yelled his name, as the grounders fell to the floor, soaked in blood. Finn only stopped when he saw Clarke, Madi, Bellamy, and Octavia run over a ridge. They all looked horrified by what he'd done. Nyko jumped over the barrier and to Artigas. Madi looked horrified and ran to Nyko. Octavia rushed to where Nyko was and Madi sat, "Artigas." Octavia said. "Yu gonplei ste odon." Madi said and closed his eyes. Finn moved towards Clarke and she moved away from him. "I found you." Finn said. Clarke shook her head absolutely horrified. 


	7. Fog Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high between Clarke and Finn while Raven and Madi discover that Mount Weather is interfering with their communication systems. Meanwhile, Jasper and Monty discover the truth about what's going on at Mount Weather and Octavia comes face-to-face with her worst nightmare. Finally, President Dante Wallace is about to be betrayed by those closest to him.

Madi nodded to Octavia, they already had a backup plan ready, Octavia put a knife to Madi's neck and "Follow us and she dies." Octavia called to the people. Finn, Clarke, Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia, and Madi backed into the forest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Two Days Later*

Bellamy and Clarke sat at a table, "Ok tell me again." Bellamy said. Clarke pointed to the map, "It's a Labyrinth, we got to the dam through this tunnel. It's all connected to the mine system, that's our way in." Clarke explained. "Are you sure we can get past the Mountain Men and the Reapers? I swear to god if your mom doesn't sanction the mission soon... I'm going by myself." Bellamy said. "You won't be by yourself." Clarke replied. They saw Finn and Murphy walk out of the Ark. "Guess the inquisitions over. How's Finn doing anyway?" Bellamy asked, turning back to Clarke. "I haven't talked to him since we got back. I don't know what to say. He just kept shooting." Clarke said. "We're at war, Clarke, we've all done things." Bellamy replied. Finn walked to them, "Hey." He said. "Hey." Bellamy replied. Clarke and Finn just kinda looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. "Next rounds on me." Bellamy said, he got up and walked away. Finn sat down, Clarke couldn't look at him so she looked down at the map, Finn saw where her eyes went and also looked at the map. "Mount Weather, what's the plan?" Finn asked. "Still working on it." Clarke replied. Murphy walked over and sat down, "Check it out, salvaged Monty's still from the dropship. I guess you know if we could salvage Monty, huh." Murphy joked. Clarke gave him a look, "Easy just a joke." Murphy said, he looked at Finn who looked away. "Okay, you tell her we're cleared." Murphy asked. "No." Finn replied. "Well, it looks like our pardon for surviving includes our time on the ground. Now bigger fish to fry, I guess." Murphy said. "We did what we had to do." Finn said, he looked at Clarke, she looked back at him like she was afraid of what he'd do next. "I gotta go." Finn said, he stood up and left. "Trouble in paradise?" Murphy asked after Finn had left. "Just because they pardoned you doesn't mean I have." Clarke replied. Raven walked up to them, "Clarke. Beat it, Murphy." Raven said. "Well then, have a good one." Murphy said, he got up and left. "I know why we haven't heard from any other Ark stations, Mount Weather's jamming us." Raven said. "Show me." Clarke commanded. Raven and Clarke walked into engineering and Madi was sitting at her desk with a glass of whiskey and hand tossing her coin between her fingers. When Madi saw them she put down the coin and the glass and walked over to the radio and turn it on. Clarke and Raven joined her, "I tweaked the resonator and got this." Raven said, Madi moved the resonator and the same sound they heard on the Exodus ships black box played, "It's on every frequency." Madi said. "Long-range communication is totally screwed. It's the same reason the range for our walkies sucks. It's the same signal Monty heard in the black box of the Exodus ship." Raven added. "Mount Weather crashed the Exodus ship. Can you get around the signal?" Clarke asked. "Around it, no." Raven said. "But, we can blow it up." Madi offered. "How?" Clarke asked. "If we can get to the tower that broadcasts it." Madi said. "We can make it go boom." Raven said with a certain joy. It was almost as though they rehearsed it, Madi and Raven were able to add to each other's ideas very well. Abby and Burne walked in, "No one is going anywhere." Abby said. "Mom, listen to me-" Abby cut Clarke off, "What do I have to do the get through to you? You and your friends are not soldiers and continuing to act like you are, puts lives at risk." Abby said. "Actually, Abby, I was raised from birth to kill." Madi said. "Mom, you don't understand, Mount Weather is jamming our communications." Clarke said. "It's true. There could be other Ark stations on the ground." Raven said. "And more guards. You said we don't have enough people to fight a two-front war, Mom, we're already fighting one." Clarke added. "The grounder retaliation for the massacre could happen at any time and when it does we need every soldier at this camp." Burne argued. Madi rolled her eyes at Burne's stupidity. "So let us go." Clarke argued back. "You're not gonna stop, are you?" Abby asked. "Not until my friends are safe." Clarke replied. There was a pause, "Ok but I'm coming with you." Abby said. "Ma'am I just said-" Abby cut Burne off by putting her hand up. "It's been quiet for two days, maybe Kane is making headway the grounders commander." Abby said. "Or maybe he's dead. And they're massing against us as we speak." Burne said. "That would be stupid." Madi said. "What?" Burne asked. "Well, assuming that my children aren't as smart as they think and have threatened the coalition, then the Commander needs to get me back in one piece or the Coalition breaks and the clans go to war again, therefore, stupid to attack without knowing how to keep me safe." Madi explained. "It's settled, we're going back to the Mount Weather." Clarke said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante sat at an esile painting, while Tsing stood behind him and Cage slowly paced back and forth. "Sir it's been three days and Maya's numbers are still climbing. It's too soon to be sure but I believe she may actually be metabolizing radiation on her own now. Jasper's blood was eight times more effective than any outsider we've measured. I'm still running tests but his system appears to have jump-started hers." Dr. Tsing explained. Dante turned from his esile to look at them, Cage stopped pacing. "You're saying that it's a permanent solution, Maya can survive on the ground?" Cage asked with excitement. "I'm saying it's possible, I'll keep watching her. In the meantime sir, you have to let me move forward with the rest of the 47." Tsing pleaded. There was a long pause. "No." Dante said. "Dad, I agree with her. I know that the plan was to assimilate them into the gene pool but this changes everything." Cage argued. "She just said it's not proven." Dante argued back. "Mr. President, even if it's not a permanent solution with their blood we'll need fewer treatments. We'll live longer and we'll feel better." Dr. Tsing said. "Jasper volunteered. I will not put those kids in cages like animals." Dante stated, he got up and started walking to his desk. "No one wants that. If you can convince the rest of them to volunteer great, but what if you can't? Every day you paint the outside and if Dr. Tsing is right about this you might be able to see it again, dad." Cage pleaded. Dante put on his suit jacket, and walked to Cage, putting his hand on Cage's shoulders, "Listen to me, you need to understand this. If I give the order to harvest those kids I won't deserve to see it again." Dante said. Dante started to leave the office, "Where are you going?" Cage asked. "To find you some volunteers." Dante replied and left the office. "He'll come around." Cage said. "What if he doesn't. What if they **don't** volunteer?" Tsing asked. "Then we'll have to do it anyway." Cage replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia, Finn, Madi, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Abby, and some guards walked through the forest toward Mount Weather. "I can't believe they let Finn come. How are you okay with what he did?" Octavia asked Madi who was tied up again for fear of her killing Finn. "I'm not, but I've done worse things for worse reasons," Madi replied. "Don't forget to look up, the grounders use the trees that's how we lost John Mbege." Bellamy called to the group. Abby and Clarke walked together, "You were right to have me bring them." Abby said. "Don't worry. Your guards will get there." Clarke replied. "I know you're worried about Finn." Abby said. "Thank you for voting to clear him." Clarke thanked. "He thought he was rescuing his friends. The real question is, is he going to be able to clear himself?" Abby asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane tried to pry the chain that was on his foot off. "Kane, stop. If they'd wanted to kill they would've done it already." Jaha said. "Two days without food or water." Kane replied. "Come on, how many times on the Ark did we go two days without water? This is not how our story ends, Marcus. We didn't wind up in the same train station on the ground just to die in it. We've still got work to do." Jaha said. "How can you be so sure?" Kane asked. "My son told me." Jaha replied. A grounder came down the steps and opened the gate, Kane stood up, the grounder walked in. The 'commander' another guard and a 'serving girl' walked in. Jaha hadn't stood, the 'commander' nodded to one of his guards, the two guards walked to Jaha and started hitting him, "Stop! We came in peace!" Kane said trying to persuade 'commander'. "We came in peace, please!" Kane begged. The guards picked Jaha up. The 'commander' nodded to the 'serving girl' who limped to one of the walls with her head down. "You speak of peace when you send an assassin into one of my villages. And you kidnap my friend." Gustus said. "What are you talking about?" Kane asked. "Blood. Must have blood." Gustus said, he unsheathed a knife, "One of you will die here... today by the other's hand. We will hear the terms of your surrender from the man who lives." Gustus said he dropped the knife. " _Fetch us when it's done._ " He said to the servant who nodded as he and his guards left. 

Kane sat on the floor, Jaha sat against the wall, and let crouched looking timid. "They want us to turn on each other." Jaha said. "They want justice." Lexa replied. "Lives have been lost on both sides. That's why we need to end this war!" Kane yelled, he tore his jacket off and threw it across the room, Lexa flinched at the movement. Jaha stood up and walked to Lexa, he crouched down next to her, "What's your name?" Jaha asked. There was a pause, "Lexa." She replied. "Lexa, I'm Thelonious and this is Marcus. Your commander spoke of an assassin in the village?" Jaha asked. "Yes, eighteen of our people were murdered. Elders. Children." Lexa said. "We had nothing to do with it." Kane said. "It doesn't matter, the commander thinks you did. One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way." Lexa said. "And if we refuse?" Jaha asked. "Then the commander will use it to slit both of your throats." Lexa replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper walked out of the quarantine ward with a box of gifts people had given him, Jasper passed an older couple in the hall and they slipped a card into his box. Dante approached him, "Jasper, I hoped to catch you before you were discharged. I see I'm not the only one impressed by your courage." Dante said. "I just did what anyone would do." Jasper replied. "I like to believe that's true. May I walk with you?" Dante asked. "Sure." Jasper replied and they began walking down the halls. "After what happened to Maya... I'm sure it won't come as a surprise to you to learn we're not entirely safe here. Mount Weather wasn't built to last this long... overtime bits of radiation seep in. The breach in the dorm was an extreme example. We have methods for dealing with this but frankly, those methods pale compared to what we saw with you and Maya." Dante said, they had reached the elevator and Dante pressed the up button. "Sir, I don't think I could do that for everyone." Jasper said. "Of course not, but if you could inspire your friends to follow your example imagine the difference you could make here." Dante said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked through the binoculars, "There." Raven said, pointing to the top of the mountain. Clarke took the binoculars from her and looked at the radio tower, "It'll be dark soon, we'll never spot the traps. We should set up camp here, leave at first light." Clarke said. "We'll never make it." Madi said. "What do you mean?" Clarke asked. Madi walked up to them and pointed to the top of the mountain, "The acid fog." Madi said, their looks prompted her to explain further, "The acid fog only occurs in Trikru, only around the mountain, most of my people think it's a natural phenomenon, but one can put two and two together." Madi said. "It's a weapon." Clarke realized. Madi nodded, "It's genius, really, no-one can get close enough to kill them." Madi said. "We rest here." Abby announced to the group. Clarke, Raven, and Madi went to set up camp while Abby looked around, "We're missing two." Abby called out, she turned back to Clarke, "Where the hell are they?" Abby asked. "Bellamy! Octavia!" Guards called into the trees. Clarke, Madi, Raven, and Finn all knew they had a different mission. "Clarke we're in enemy territory and their lives are my responsibility." Abby said. "They went to find a way in." Clarke replied. "A way in? That's not what this mission is about." Abby said. "It is for them." Clarke said. Abby turned to Sargent Scott, "Find them, bring them back." She commanded. "Yes ma'am. You two with me! Let's go!" Scott replied and started to leave. "I'm going with them." Finn said, he picked up a gun and started walking, Madi stepped in front of him, "There is no way in hell you are going anywhere." Madi said. "Finn." Raven said. "What do you think I'm gonna do?" Finn asked, swiftly moving away from them. "I think you're gonna kill more of my people. You really want more deaths on your conscience?" Madi asked. Finn turned around, threw the gun down and started walking away. "Finn! I'll go get him." Clarke said to Raven and went after Finn. 

Clarke ran up to Finn from behind, "Finn, come back." Clarke said. Finn turned to Clarke, there was a pause, "It was an accident." Finn said. Clarke heard a strange noise from behind her and turned around, she and Finn were both faced with a veil of acid fog, "Run!" Finn yelled. Clarke and Finn ran through the forest, "Acid fog! Tight cover! Mom if you can hear me use the tents!" Clarke yelled into the radio. "My tent! I forgot my pack!" Clarke said. "It's ok, we can make it to the bunker." Finn replied.

Octavia and Bellamy walked through the woods, "According to the Clarke, and the bombs the buildings everywhere here. I'm guessing some of them has access to the bunker. So we're looking ruins anything that's manmade, ok?" Bellamy asked. "Hey! Blake! Let's go right now!" Scott yelled at him as he and the other guards ran up behind them. Bellamy and Octavia turned around to face them, "In case you've forgotten, we're not under your command." Bellamy replied. "Don't make us do this the hard way." Scott threatened. "Come on Scott, 47 of our people are prisoners in this mountain." Bellamy said. "That's why we're here." Scott replied. "Wrong you're out here to find other stations of the Ark. We're out here to find our friends." Bellamy said. Octavia looked down and noticed tons of insects running in one direction, "Bell." Octavia said, alerting Bellamy. "What are they doing?" Scott asked. "Running." Bellamy replied, he looked up and saw the acid fog. "Acid fog! We need cover now!" Bellamy said. The guards reached into their bags, "Deploy your tent. Now." Scott commanded. Octavia saw where all the bugs were running to, she started following them, "O! O! Get back here!" Bellamy yelled. Octavia got on her knees and started pushing away the moss, "Bell! there's something in here. Maybe there are some ruins." Octavia said, Bellamy ran to her. They started uncovering the ruins, "Hey! Hey! Over here!" Bellamy yelled. "Come on." Scott said to the other guards, Scott went to Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy was trying to pry the door open, Scott began to help him. Bellamy and Scott were able to pry the door open. The other guards were still trying to open them chem tents. "Come on, get inside!" Bellamy called to the guards. Scott went in and Bellamy held the door open, One guard ran in, the other was too late, he got swallowed by the fog. Scott tried to run after him, but Bellamy pulled him back and shut the door with one second to spare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Finn made it into the pitch-black bunker, Finn turned on a flashlight, "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Clarke replied and turned on her flashlight. Clarke turned around and looked into the bunker, she saw Delano's body laying on the ground. Finn ran past her into the bathroom, grabbed a tarp, and threw it over Delano's body.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke! Clarke, do you read me?" Abby asked into the radio. She and Raven sat opposite each other, while Madi layed down in the tent. "We're closer to the source, it's swallowing short-range now too," Raven said. "Clarke, do you read me? Damn it!" Abby said. "Clarke and Finn know these woods." Raven replied. "She left her pack and her tent is in it." Abby worried. "The bunker isn't far from here, they probably went there." Madi said. Raven started adjusting the knobs on the radio. They heard indistinct voices, "What is that?" Abby asked. "I don't know. But it sounds like they're jamming every frequency but this one. You hear that. This one's clear." Raven said with excitement. Madi realized what Raven was saying and sat up to help her. "That sounds clear to you?" Abby asked, referring to the muddled voices. "Will be once I crack the encryption." Raven said. "Ok, English, Raven what does that mean?" Abby asked. "It means we'll be able to listen in on Mount Weather." Raven replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy, Octavia, Scott, and another guard were walking around with flashlights out. "Where are we?" Scott asked. Bellamy looked at all the cars, "Looks, like a garage." Bellamy said. "More like a tomb." Octavia said and pulled out her sword. "Look I'm sorry about your man but we need to find an access door to Mount Weather." Bellamy said. "Hey not so fast." Scott said. "Sir, that fog will keep us pinned down for another-" Bellamy cut himself off when Scott handed him a pistol. "We'll split up, be back in fifteen. Be safe." Scott said. Bellamy and Octavia went one way and Scott and the other guard went another.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn sat at a desk, in front of a candle, folding a paper raven. Clarke paced back and forth slowly. "Stop." Finn said. Clarke stopped pacing and looked at him, "I'm sure they're fine. Everybody had tents." Finn said. Clarke looked at him, "So first you can't look at me, now you're looking at me like I'm the enemy." Finn said. "I'm not looking at you like that." Clarke replied. "Well, you don't look at me the way you used to." Finn said. Clarke looked down, Finn stood up and walked over to her, "I've been waiting for the right moment to give you this. I'm starting to think that moment might not come." Finn said, he took Clarke's watch out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I know how much this means to you." He said. "Where did you get this?" Clarke asked. "It was around his neck." Finn replied and looked back at Delano's body.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper stood in front of the delinquents in the dorm, "Guys think about what they've done for us. They gave us shelter, clean clothes, kept us safe from the grounders. Miller, they saved your life, right?" Jasper asked. "Dude, you puked for three days." Miller said. "That was different. The normal treatments wouldn't be as bad." Jasper replied. "So they say." Monty added. "So what then, only puking for one day? Yeah, I'm out." Miller said. "Sorry Jasper, I'm out too." Harper said. The delinquents returned to business as normal, Miller and Harper went to get food. The delinquent started leaving, "Come on! They gave us cake! I got a sign-up sheet!" Jasper called after them. "What are you doing?" Monty asked. "What?" Jasper replied, Monty, stood up and walked to him, "When did you start working for them? You know what, nevermind. Now that you're better, we're going after Clarke." Monty said Maya walked in, "Of course, right on time." Monty said. "Hey, guys. Jasper, I'm so glad to see you're feeling better." Maya said, in an overly friendly tone, she held up a piece of paper, 'Act normal. They're listening!!!' it read. "Thanks, I am." Jasper replied. Maya flipped to the next page of her notebook, 'The breach wasn't an accident! Follow me!' It said. "You look well-rested." Jasper said, trying to act normal. "Hey, it's pizza day, who's hungry?" Maya asked, she started walking away, Monty and Jasper eyed her suspiciously, but followed. 

Jasper, Monty, and Maya walked into a room, "We don't have much time but we can talk freely here." Maya said. "What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked. Maya looked like she was about to cry, "Maya?" Jasper asked softly. "I'm sorry." Maya replied. "About what? What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Jasper asked. "She means they exposed her to radiation on purpose. I'm betting it was to get you to agree to be her blood brother." Monty said, quickly putting it together. Maya nodded, still on the verge of tears. "I knew it, Clarke was right." Monty said. "Monty, be quiet." Jasper said, he turned to Maya, "Did you know about this?" He asked. "No." Maya replied. "Why would they do that to you?" Jasper asked. "Because the standard treatment sucks compared to you." Maya replied. "That's what Dante said." Jasper said. "What's the standard treatment?" Monty asked. "Through there." Maya said she lead them to a fan. Jasper and Monty lifted the grate covering the fan, they could see hundreds of grounders, stuck in cages. "Oh my god. Are those all Grounders?" Jasper asked. Monty turned back to Maya, "Wait a second, why are you showing us this?" Monty asked. "Because I'm afraid." Maya said, her voice breaking. "Of what?" Jasper asked. "That you're next." Maya replied. "Who else knows about this?" Jasper asked. "Everyone, but nobody talks about it. We learn not to ask questions. Look without the treatments we'd die what are we supposed to do?" Maya asked. "Die." Monty replied, he looked at the grounders then back at Maya and Jasper, "We need to leave. Dante said we could leave, right?" Monty asked. "He was lying, he knew we'd be too scared to leave just like he'd knew I'd do what had to be done to save Maya." Jasper replied. "So we don't ask. If Clarke got out, we can too." Monty said. "You'll never make it. Ever since Clarke disappeared security all around the mountain has been increased." Maya said. "We have to try!" Monty replied with determination. "We're not leaving, I won't leave the others behind. That means they end up in there." Jasper said, pointing to the cages. "What choice do we have?" Monty asked. "We volunteer." Jasper replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking so long?" Abby asked. "Calm down, we almost got it." Madi replied. "They're using a type of audio modulation here, like a feedback label. I just need to pinpoint the origin point then I can get the pure transmission. Just need to find the right..." They tapped into Mountain Weather. "Report back, over." A man on the radio said. "You did it." Abby said, looking at both of them. "Has the veil lifted yet? Over." Cage asked over the radio. "No sir still descended. 90% coverage, sir. Over." A guard replied over the radio. "The veil." Abby said, she looked at Madi, "You were right, it is a weapon." Abby said. "Which means they attacked us." Raven said. "Sgt. Porter?" Abby asked. "Yes ma'am." Porter replied from the other tent. "Build your bomb. When the fog lifts we take the tower down, copy?" Abby asked. "I copy, ma'am." Porter replied. "You can't do that, Abby." Madi said. "Why not?" Abby asked. "We're listening to the enemy, blow the antenna and we won't be able to do that." Raven explained. "Don't blow it and we won't make contact with any other Ark survivors and we need those reinforcements." Abby replied. "An impossible choice." Madi said. "I know what Clarke would do." Raven replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and the other guard walked through the parking garage, they heard the skittering of cockroaches, "Man I hate that sound." Scott said. Scott looked inside a car and saw a music box, he smashed the window in and grabbed it. "Check this out." Scott said to the other guard. He winded the music box up and it started playing Carol of The Bells. They heard a thud, "What was that?" The guard asked. "Blake? Is that you, Blake?" Scott asked into the darkness. "I don't see anything." The other guard said. Reapers suddenly came out of the darkness and slit their throats.

Bellamy and Octavia found a door, they heard a scream from behind them, they started running towards the sound then heard Carol of The Bells and rushed towards that. Bellamy and Octavia took cover behind a car, "Scott, are you there?" Bellamy asked. They slowly started moving closer to the sound, they found the music box, Scott's gun, and his radio. They heard something nearby, it sounded like someone digging into flesh. "Bell, what was that?" Octavia asked. Bellamy put his pistol away and grabbed Scott's gun. Bellamy turned the flashlight, they saw two reapers eating the guard's body, the reapers turned to them, "Reapers." Octavia said. The reapers started running towards them, Bellamy fired at them, killing them both. "No." Bellamy said. "What?" Octavia asked. "Take this." Bellamy said and handed her his pistol. They kept walking and saw a reaper eating Sargent Scott's innards. Bellamy loaded his gun, the reaper looked at them, "Don't. It's Lincoln." Octavia said. Lincoln stood up and started walking towards them, "Lincoln! Lincolns it's me! It's Octavia!" Octavia said. Lincoln ran to Octavia and threw her onto the hood of a car. "Octavia!" Bellamy shouted. Lincoln turned and started walking towards him, Octavia rushed off the car and shot Lincoln in the back. Lincoln turned back towards her and Bellamy knocked him out with the butt of his gun. They started running, "we need to get somewhere safe." Bellamy said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This has gone on long enough. There has to be some other way to resolve this. Something that we haven't thought of yet." Jaha said. "There isn't." Lexa replied. "She's right, they're not budging." Kane added. Jaha knelt down next to Kane, "We can offer a trade, these people are primitive I've seen how they live. Our technology our medicine, all we ask for in return is peace." Jaha suggested. "If we truly want peace... they told us how to get it." Kane replied. "Through murder." Jaha said. "Through sacrifice." Kane corrected. Kane stood up, walked to the knife, knelt down, and picked it up. "Marcus, what are you doing?" Jaha asked. "If we don't make a choice... then we both die. And the killing won't end." Kane said, he stood up, and started walking towards Jaha, "There's only one way out of this." Kane said he stood face to face with Jaha. Kane turned the knife over in his hand and offered the handle to Jaha "You have to kill me." Kane said. Jaha didn't move, "You have to do this, it's our only choice." Kane said. "Kane, no." Jaha replied. "They value strength, let's show them ours." Kane said. "I said no. You didn't order the massacre." Jaha answered. "Not that one." Kane said. "Marcus, you don't need redemption. The choices we made on the Ark were about survival. We did what we had to so that the human race could survive." Jaha said. "The human race was already surviving." Kane replied. "Then we did it for our people." Jaha stated. "Yes and now we must do this, it's the only way." Kane said. "Not going to happen." Jaha replied. "You're a good man Thelonious, I won't let you die for me." Kane said, he backed away from Jaha and slit his wrist. "Marcus, no!" Jaha yelled and rushed to him. Kane fell to the ground, Jaha looked to Lexa, "Help us, please!" Jaha said. Jaha held his hand on Kane's wound trying to stop him from bleeding out. "Please." Jaha begged. Lexa grabbed some bandges and handed them to him. "Thank you." Jaha said and started wrapping Kane's wound. "I told you, we didn't come all this way, to die." Jaha said, he finished wrapping the wound and stood up. Jaha quickly grabbed the knife and Lexa, holding it to her throat. "Thelonious, no!" Kane yelled. "I choose to live!" Jaha replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy and Octavia sat inside a car, Octavia was hyperventilating, "He's a reaper. How is it even possible? He just looked right through me." Octavia worried. They heard Lincoln walking, "Shhh." Bellamy whispered. "How-" Octavia cut herself off when they heard a growl, they saw Lincoln looking into the car, "Can he see us?" Octavia whispered. "I don't know." Bellamy replied. Lincoln left a bloody handprint on the window and walked away. "Shh, just listen to me, we'll get him back I promise." Bellamy said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gustus threw open the door to the cell and stormed in, "Take off these chains." Jaha demanded. "Thelonious, please she's just an innocent girl." Kane pleaded, he was on his feet now. " **He made his choice, this one's mine.** " Lexa said, she quickly hit Jaha in the face, grabbed the arm with the knife in it, kicked his knee out, and put the knife to this throat. "Okay." Jaha said. Lexa slowly stood up, Kane looked at her in amazement. " _ **I've heard what I need to hear.**_ " Lexa said the guards and Gustus bowed their heads, " **Sha, heda.** " They said. Lexa took the covering off her hair reveling intricate braids and walked to her guards then turned to face Kane. Lexa handed one of the guards the knife and Gustus put her armor on. "You're the commander?" Kane asked. "I've learned much about you, your intentions are honorable and your desire for peace is true." Lexa said, to Kane, she tilted her head back to the guards, " ** _Free him._** " She commanded. A guard took off Kane's ankle cuff, "Later we will talk, in the meantime, your friend will be used to send a message." Lexa said. "No." Kane said, knowing what that meant. The grounder that freed him held a knife to his throat while two other guards started to beat him. "No! No, please stop! Stop, please!" Kane pleaded with Lexa. The guards dragged Jaha out of the cell and the other guard let go of Kane. "The massacre must be answered. Blood must have blood." Lexa said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy slowly opened the door, he got out with Octavia behind him then shut the door. "Sure you're ready for this?" Bellamy asked. Octavia nodded. "Ok, draw him in, I'll do the rest." Bellamy said Octavia stepped away from the car, "Lincoln? Lincoln? Can you hear me?" Octavia asked. Lincoln came out from around a corner, he slowly walked towards her. Octavia back up and Lincoln followed, "I'm sorry." Octavia said. Bellamy ran up behind Lincoln, "Hey!" He yelled. Lincoln turned towards him, Bellamy used the shock baton to knock Lincoln out. "Now what?" Octavia asked. "Now we take him home." Bellamy replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fog had cleared but Clarke and Finn were still in the bunker. Finn came down the ladder, "The fog has cleared." Finn said, he grabbed a flashlight. Clarke didn't move, she continued sitting against the bunk beds, looking at Delano's covered up body. "Clarke." Finn said. There was a pause, Clarke looked back at him, "They were unarmed." Clarke said. "We have to go." Finn replied and started walking towards the ladder. "I don't even know who you are anymore." Clarke said. Finn got to the ladder, he sank to the floor, "Neither do I." Finn answered. There was a long pause, "What have we become?" Clarke asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many of the forty-seven were in hospital beds, donating blood. Monty sat in and bed with Dr. Tsing at the foot and Jasper standing next to him, "And you're all set Monty, the general anesthetic will take effect shortly. You won't feel a thing." Dr. Tsing assured him and walked away. "How high are you now?" Jasper asked. "I almost don't care that there is a six-inch spike in my neck." Monty replied, the anesthetic started working and Monty fell asleep. Dante walked in, he stood on the other side of Monty's bed. "I must say I'm impressed, Jasper. And deeply grateful." Dante said. "These were just the first, sir. More will come." Jasper said. "I have no doubt." Dante replied. "You saved us right, it's the least we could do." Jasper said. Dante smiled at him, he walked into Dr. Tsing's office where she sat with Cage. "You see, Doctor? That's our future. You just have to have a little faith in our shared humanity." Dante said, "I hope they're all this compliant." Tsing replied and left the office, frustrated. "Don't worry about her dad, Dr. Tsing isn't big on admitting when she's wrong. But I've got to hand it to you, we're getting the most effective treatments we've ever had. And it's all because you asked nicely." Cage said as he approached Dante, they were face to face. Dante reached his hand up and softly grabbed Cage's neck, then applied pressure. "You think I'm stupid? Tell me you weren't behind the breach that almost killed Maya." Dante said. Cage could look him in the eyes, "I wasn't. Dad, I wouldn't--I wouldn't do that." Cage replied. "I love you, Cage. And there's been a Wallace in this office since the bombs, but if I find out that you're lying there won't be one after me. Am I making myself clear?" Dante asked. Cage looked very uncomfortable.

Jasper walked into the dorms, Monty, Harper, and Miller were playing cards, Jasper walked to the speaker, "I love this song." Jasper said and turned up the music, he sat down next to Miller and across from Monty and Harper. "Okay, it's safe to talk." Jasper said. "We bought ourselves some time. But we're gonna need to recruit some of the others only people we trust." Jasper added. "How much more time are we talking about buying here, exactly?" Miller asked. "Enough time for Clarke to break us out." Monty replied. "We don't even know if Clarke is still alive." Harper said. "She has to be." Jasper said. "Then she better hurry the hell up." Miller replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby and Madi stood, waiting while Raven was sitting on a rock. Clarke and Finn walked up to them, Abby rushed to hug Clarke. "Bellamy and Octavia?" Clarke asked. "They know the rendezvous here." Abby replied. "Well have you tried to radio?" Clarke asked. "We didn't blow the tower." Madi replied. Clarke looked confused, "Raven and Madi found a way that we could listen to Mount Weather. If we took out the antenna we wouldn't be able to do that." Abby explained. "What about the other Ark stations?" Clarke asked. "We don't know if they made it, what we do know is that 47 of our people are being held prisoner in that mountain. We're gonna get them out." Abby said. Clarke hugged Abby again. Raven walked to Finn, "I'm sorry." Finn said. "We all have battle scars Finn, suck it up and build a brace for yours." Raven replied and walked away. "Help!" Jaha yelled from the trees. "Stay here Chancellor." A guard said to Abby as he rushed past her toward the noise. "Help me!" Jaha yelled. "Show us your hands." The guard said, Jaha put his hands up as he came stumbling out of the forest. "Stand down." Jaha said and shoved the guard's weapon down, walking to Abby. "Thelonious?" Abby asked. Jaha fell to his knees, looking at Camp Jaha, "I have a message from the commander. Leave... or die. We have two days." Jaha said.


	8. Long into an Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is determined to find a way to protect her people from a coming attack by the Grounders, even if it means heading into unknown territory and leaving some captives behind. A worried Bellamy convinces Clarke and Madi to go with him to the dropship, where he and Octavia reveal a dangerous secret. Clarke comes up with a bold new plan to stop the Grounders' attack, leading Abby to a desperate decision. Meanwhile, at Mount Weather, Jasper and Monty begin to question the motives of their new friends while Dr. Tsing conducts a deadly experiment to determine how to make use of the captives.

Keenan woke up, she was outside, confused, they weren't able to survive out here. Keenan looked around and saw a camera watching her.

Tsing and Cage watched Keenan on the camera, Keenan started to develop radiation sores, "Four minutes and ten seconds. We're making progress." Tsing said. Keenan ran to the door and started pulling on it, "She's in pain. I'm bringing her in." Cage said, he walked to the radio. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you trust her not to talk?" Tsing asked. Cage stopped for a moment then put the radio down. "Why are you doing this?" Keenan asked over the video, sobbing. "Might as well get a full reading." Tsing said, she turned back to the monitors. "The blood of the 47 could be our permanent solution, that's what you said." Cage said, "Science takes time, Cage. [ _She pauses._ ] There are dead ends and blind alleys on the path to every breakthrough." Tsing said. Cage walked to the monitor and pointed at Keenan, "You call that a blind alley? She's one of us." Cage said. "No. Of course not! I call _that_ sacrifice... for the greater good." Tsing replied. They watched as Keenan fell over, dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stood across from Jaha at the council table. "There has to be another way." Abby said. "There's not. The Commander's message was clear: leave or die. We have sixteen hours." Jaha replied. "You think we should just give up." Abby said. "This is not our home. It's theirs. Because Kane went looking for peace, he has given us a chance to move on without bloodshed." Jaha answered. "And where's Marcus now? Imprisoned still? You're just going to leave him there? Like the kids in Mount Weather? If we run, who's going to rescue them?" Abby asked. "You weren't there, Abby. I saw them. Warriors trained since childhood to fight and _die_ for their cause. As we speak, they are marching on this camp. And trust me when I tell you, the right choice is to live so that we can come back and fight another day." Jaha replied. "I've met Madi, all she wants is peace, and yes, they may have been raised for war, but she sees a new future. We have to see it too." Abby said. The doors opened, Burne walked in, "Ma'am, sir. The people are on edge. A word from their Chancellor could go a long way." She said. "Of course." Jaha said and started walking towards the door. "Unfortunately, sir, Doctor Griffin is still in command until a vote can be taken, [ _turning to Abby_ ] or you willingly transfer your authority." Burne replied. There was a pause, "What're you waiting for?" Jaha asked. " I'm not ready to march our people into the desert, Thelonious. Not until we try to find another way." Abby said, she turned to Burne, "We'll talk to them together." Abby said, she walked out the door. Abby stepped out of the Ark and in front of the people, Jaha stepped out behind her. "By now, you've all heard the rumor. [ _Pauses._ ] And unfortunately, it's true. The Grounders are coming. We have a difficult decision to make. Thankfully, Chancellor Jaha has found his way back to us, and we are discussing all options." Abby said to the gathered Arkers. Jaha stepped in front of her, "But to be safe, you need to pack. Now. Whatever you can carry. We may need to leave at a moment's notice." Jaha said to the crowd. "Where will we go?" A man in the crowd asked. "I don't know, is the answer. But I heard of a place...a city of light. It's across the Dead Zone." Jaha said to the crowd. Madi scoffed, "You're a fucking idiot." Madi called back at Jaha. "Excuse me." Jaha replied. "There is no City of Light, Chancellor. It's a myth made up by outcasts to make themselves feel wanted, there is no magical place where everything is right in the world and nothing bad ever happens, that's not how the world works. It's called the Dead Zone for a reason, everyone who goes there winds up dead." Madi said. "I have faith that the City of Light exists and that we will make it there. And right now, given the alternative, that's good enough for me." Jaha called back to the group. "Not for us. [ _Surging forward_ ] If we leave here, what happens to our people in Mount Weather?" Clarke asked. "As your mother said, that is a very difficult decision to make. But the time has come for each and every one of us to ask, "Is this how the story of our people ends? Did we come all this way just to die tomorrow?" Because if we're not gone, by the time that sun rises, that is _exactly_ what will happen." Jaha said. "So, you send 100 children to the ground to die, and they save your lives. And now that you're here you are just going to leave 47 of them to be tortured to death in that Mountain?" Madi asked. Abby needed to stop this before Jaha could say anything else, "No decision's been made. In the meantime, please report to your station supervisor, and gather emergency supplies." Abby said. Clarke tried to go after Abby but Bellamy held her back, he faced Clarke and Madi, "Hey. Where have you been?" Clarke asked. "In the dropship. You need to come back with me right now." Bellamy replied. "What happened?" Madi asked. "I'll explain on the way. Bring your medkit; meet me at Raven's gate." Bellamy said and walked away. "This is my fault. The Grounders are attacking because of me." Finn said. Clarke didn't know what to say, he was right, they were attacking because of him, so she didn't say anything. Finn looked away, "Go with Bellamy. Your mom said no decision has been made. If that changes, I'll let you know." Finn said, Madi and Clarke nodded and went after Bellamy.

Madi went up the ladder first, Lincoln started yelling, "Holy shit!" Madi said, looking at him. Clarke came up next, then Bellamy, Clarke looked incredibly shocked, "It's okay, it's okay. He's been restrained." Bellamy soothed. "He's a reaper." Madi said, intrested. "Can you help him?" Octavia asked Clarke with exhaustion. "I don't know." Clarke replied she looked back at Lincoln, "I knew Mount Weather controlled the Reapers...I had no idea they were creating them." Clarke said. "If they can do that to Lincoln, what're they doing to our friends?" Bellamy asked. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper, and two other delinquents sat on the beds in the dorms with the music on loud. "I'm tired of puking." Harper said. "I'm tired of being a human pincushion." Miller replied. "Okay I know this sucks... but as long as it seems like we're cooperating, we're buying ourselves time." Jasper said. "Time for what? I say if we're going to die in here, we might as well die trying to escape." Miller replied. "We've been over this. After Clarke left, there _is_ no escape. We just have to...hold on long enough for her to find a way to get us out." Jasper said. "What if she _doesn't_ find a way? What if she didn't make it out? What if this...this story they're telling us is to hide the fact that they _killed_ her? Then, _no one's_ coming for us, and we're doing exactly what they want us to do. Jasper. You know you've thought it too." Monty said. There was a pause, "Alright, then. We escape-" Harper was cut off, "No." Jasper said, quietly but firmly. "We find the truth." He said. "How do we do that?" Monty asked. "We're criminals, right? So let's be criminals." Jasper replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln fought against his restraints, suddenly he stopped, Lincoln started convulsing. "He's convulsing." Clarke said. "So what does it mean?" Octavia asked. Clarke looked Lincoln up and down, she saw blood seeping out of his leg, "What happened to his leg?" Clarke asked. There was a pause, "I shot him." Octavia replied. "Clarke, he's lost a lot of blood." Bellamy chimed in. Clarke went a step closer to Lincoln and he started fighting against the chains. Clarke noticed something, "Can you shine the light on his neck?" Clarke asked, Octavia and Bellamy, shined the flashlights on his neck. "Needle marks." Clarke said. "You think he's being drugged?" Bellamy asked. "Maybe." Clarke replied. Lincoln tore through his chains, ripping them out of the wall, he grabbed Clarke, Octavia ran forward but Lincoln hit her away, Bellamy ran next, Lincoln grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up along with Clarke in the other hand. Madi saw an opening, while he saw distracted, Madi charged her shoulder into Lincoln's chest, causing him to drop Bellamy and Clarke and stumble off balance. Madi turned back to help Clarke, Lincoln tackled her to the ground. Lincoln started punching Madi in the face, Madi put her hands up, Octavia came out of nowhere and hit Lincoln over the head with a metal pipe, he was knocked out. "Great job guys... really great." Madi said threw heavy breaths.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby walked through the Ark, David started walking behind her, "Is it true? We're evacuating?" David asked. "I just gave the order." Abby replied. "My son is still inside that mountain." David said. "David, I know, and believe me, if there was any other way, I would have taken it." Abby said, she stopped and turned to him, "But I swear to you, as soon as we find someplace safe, we'll figure out a way to get them." Abby contuined. "I'm not going anywhere." David replied. "Yes, you are. The guard is leading the evacuation. If you stay, you'll be disobeying orders." Abby said, trying to keep emotion out of her voice. "Then order me to stay! The other parents of missing kids aren't going anywhere either! I can protect them." David pushed. "I'd be ordering you to die. How is that going to help your son?" Abby asked. "Abby, please...you got your child back. Don't make me abandon mine." David pleaded. Abby thought for a moment, "Sergeant, pack your things. Report to Major Byrne. The Grounders attack at dawn. I want every man, woman, and child out of this camp by then. Is that clear?" Abby asked. David had the same look on his face and didn't say anything. "Is that clear?" Abby asked with much more force. David looked away and shallowly nodded, Abby walked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsing and Cage stood in hazmat suits in a room with Keenan's body. "Based on these results, the blood of the 47 will never be enough to get us to the surface." Tsing said. "Why are you saying that like it's good news?" Cage asked. "Because it's made me start over. If treatments using their blood give us temporary immunity, how do we extend that immunity forever? By going to the _source_ of their blood: bone marrow." Tsing replied. "What would happen to the donors?" Cage asked. "There's three hundred and eighty-two of us. That's roughly eight procedures for each of the kids." Tsing replied. "You didn't answer my question." Cage said. "Every one of the 47 would die." Tsing replied seriously. "He'll never go for that." Cage said, referring to Dante. "You have to convince him. Cage... we could be living on the _ground_ within a month. All of us." Tsing convinced. " _If_ your theory is correct." Cage replied. "I'll worry about the science. You worry about your father." Tsing said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy, Octavia, Madi, and Clarke bolted Lincoln to the floor, covering him with nets and rope, anything they could find. "We have to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. Hold his leg down." Clarke said, Madi and Bellamy held him down as Lincoln groaned in pain. "Shh, shh." Octavia said, giving Lincoln water. Lincoln threw his face away and tried to attack Octavia again, she jumped back. "I'll get some more." Octavia said, trying to do anything but look at Lincoln. Bellamy stopped her, "Once the drug is out of his system, he'll be okay." Bellamy said. "You can't protect me from this one, big brother." Octavia replied. Octavia walked out of the dropship, she looked up and saw a white flower in one of the trees, remembering what Lincoln did Octavia approached the flower. Nyko grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth, and put a knife to her throat. "Shh. Shhh. Shh." Nyko said. When Octavia was finally silent and stopped struggling Nyko let her go. "Nyko? What are you doing here?" Octavia asked. "The scouts have already arrived. The Commander is true to her word. If you do not leave, you will die. Octavia. You saved my life from the Reapers. Now let me save yours. It's what Lincoln would've wanted." Nyko said they heard Lincoln's screams, "What was that?" Nyko asked. "That was Lincoln." Octavia replied.

Clarke bent down, tying a strap around Lincoln's ankle, Bellamy squatted across from her and Madi stood against a wall. "Your mom would be proud of you." Bellamy said. "My mom would know how to save him." Clarke replied. They both stood up. Octavia came up the hatch with Nyko after her, Bellamy grabbed his gun and pointed it at Nyko. Octavia stepped in front of Nyko, "Bellamy, don't! He's Lincoln's friend and their healer." Octavia said. Lincoln started seizing, "He's seizing again." Clarke said. Bellamy put the gun down, Octavia knelt down next to Clarke, Nyko knelt down on Lincoln's other side with Madi next to him. Nyko unrolled his vials, he grabbed one, "What is that?" Clarke asked. It took Madi a minute to put it together, she put a knife to Nyko's throat, "Don't even think about it." Madi said, Nyko put his hands up and Madi grabbed the vial. "Madi?" Clarke asked. "It's poison, Nyko isn't trying to save him, he's trying to kill him." Madi explained. Bellamy had his gun pointed at Nyko again, "Nyko. Is it true?" Octavia asked. "Yes. Death is the only way." Nyko replied lowly. "Hold on. There could be a way to bring him back." Clarke said. "None that I've ever seen." Nyko replied. By now Madi had let Nyko go. "We have to go. The camp's leaving." Finn said while climbing into the room, "You!" Nyko yelled, He tried to run at Finn but Madi put him in an arm lock, Nyko couldn't go anywhere without breaking his arm. "Calm down." Madi said. "You slaughtered my people! Elders! Children! Innocents!" Nyko yelled, struggling against Madi. "Calm down." Madi said again, harshly. "Blood must have blood!" Nyko yelled, "I know! But right now we have to focus on saving Lincoln!" Madi yelled back. Clarke looked at Lincoln, she walked to Bellamy's bag, grabbed his shock baton, and knocked Nyko out. Madi let Nyko fall to the ground. Octavia looked at Lincoln, he wasn't moving, "Lincoln?" Octavia asked. She went to his side, "He's not breathing." Octavia said. Clarke rushed to Lincoln's side, she felt for a pulse, nothing, "His heart stopped. Move." Clarke said to Octavia and started CPR on Lincoln. Lincoln started breathing, "He was dead...how did you do that?" Nyko asked. "You've tried bringing Reapers back before?" Clarke asked. "For years." Madi replied from behind Clarke. "And they all died like this?" Clarke asked. "Yeah." Madi replied. "What is it?" Bellamy asked. "I know how to stop the attack." Clarke said.

Finn sat inside while Madi waited for him and Clarke outside of the dropship. Clarke climbed down the ladder, "He's stable for now. We should go." Clarke said. Finn stood up and Clarke approached him. "Even if you can save Lincoln, he won't be the same. The things he's done... It'll stay with him." Finn whispered. Clarke minutely shook her head, "We don't know that." Clarke said. "Yes, we do." Finn replied. Clarke looked up at him, "Lincoln's savable. [ _Pauses_ ] And so are you. Now, come on. We have to hurry." Clarke said they walked out of the dropship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miller stood as a lookout while Monty and Harper attempted to unlock President Wallace's office. Jasper stood next to Miller and tapped his foot impatiently. "Today, Monty." Jasper said. "I'm going as fast as I can." Monty replied. Miller looked at the security cameras with worry, "Relax. Maya's decontaminating the surveillance room. No one's watching. We got this. If we can get that door open." Jasper said. A green light popped up, the door unlocked, "Ye of little faith." Monty said. "That's my boy. Come on, let's move." Jasper said, he, Monty, Miller, and Hasper rushed into Dante's office. Miller, Monty, and Jasper walked into the middle of the room, "Harper, watch the hall." Jasper said. "Why do _I_ have to watch the hall?" Harper asked. "Monty's good with computers, Miller's a thief." Jasper explained. "Why can't you watch the hall?" Harper asked. "I'm the mastermind." Jasper said Harper deadpanned at him, "Just go watch the hall." Jasper said. Harper walked out of the office to watch the hall. Miller pulled out lock picking tools and began to look at the cabinets. Monty sat down at the desk, "What do we have here?" Monty asked and opened Dante's computer. "It's password protected." Jasper said. Monty started hacking, "We'll see about that." Monty replied. "And they say we wouldn't amount to anything." Jasper said as he watched Monty hack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby watched over the evacuation while Jaha stood next to her, "You made the right decision, Abby." Jaha said. Clarke, Finn, and Madi came rushing to the gate and the guard opened it for them, Abby ran to them, "Mom!" Clarke said. "Where have you been? We're leaving." Abby asked. "We know how to stop the attack." Madi said. "What're you talking about?" Jaha asked. "We haven't been able to negotiate with Trikru because we haven't had anything to offer them. The biggest threat they face is from the Reapers. I think we may be able to eliminate that threat for them once and for all." Clarke explained. "Debatable." Madi said, referring to reapers being their biggest threat. "How?" Abby asked. "Abby. You can't seriously-" Jaha was cut off, as they saw torches begin to light in the distance. "They're here." Jaha said after a beat.

Clarke, Finn, Jaha, Madi, and Abby stood around the council table. "They're not attacking yet, which means we still have time." Clarke argued. Burne walked in. "We have two hours until dawn." Abby replied. "Let me talk to the Commander. She was Anya's Second. Maybe she'll listen." Clarke said. "We don't even know if the Commander is here." Jaha said, growing more frustrated. "Yes, we do. And we know she'll listen. Your people have something of substance to offer mine, we can have peace, Abby, but you have to fight for it." Madi said. "Abby, we're wasting time. Give me the authority now." Jaha demanded. "Hold on. Clarke, you said that Lincoln is going through withdrawal. We don't even know what he's withdrawing from. The detox alone could kill him." Abby said. "That's where you come in." Clarke replied. "And if I can't save him?" Abby asked. "That's not an option." Clarke replied. "We are risking everything on a bluff? Abby, we have an out. We have a way to save the lives of our people." Jaha argued. "Not all of them." Finn replied. "We will come back to save the kids inside Mount Weather!" Jaha yelled. "Don't you get it. Once you go you can't come back. I understand that you lost your kid, Jaha, but don't make the parents of the 48 abandon their kids because you were too scared to try and save them." Madi replied. "Abby. This has gone on long enough. If you do not give the order to begin the exodus, you are killing us _all."_ Jaha said. "I'm sorry. [ _Turns to look at Jaha_ ] I can't give that order." Abby replied she was face to face with Jaha. "Abby. Give the order." Jaha demanded. "No." Abby replied. " _I_...am the elected Chancellor of the Ark. And I am not going to let you risk the lives of more people; do you understand? I'm going to ask you once again: give...the order to begin the exodus." Jaha threatened. "No. Are you through yet?" Abby asked. Jaha walked to David and Burne, "Sergeant Miller. Major Byrne. I am relieving Doctor Griffin of her command." Jaha said he turned back to face Abby and the others, "Place these four into custody, but make sure they are ready to leave with the rest of us within the hour." Jaha commanded. Burne and Miller didn't move, Jaha turned back to them with anger, " _Right now,_ Major! Or the blood of _everyone_ in this camp will be on your hands, too." Jaha yelled in Burne's face. "Major Byrne, Sergeant Miller. [ _Steps forward_ ] Put Chancellor Jaha in the stockade." Abby commanded. There was a pause, "Yes, ma'am." Burne replied. Burne and Miller grabbed Jaha's arms and he shoved them off, and turned back to Abby, "Everything we did to survive... You're just throwing it all away. Why?" Jaha asked. "Because I have faith, too. In my daughter." Abby replied. Jaha looked at her for a moment before walking away. "Thank you." Clarke said. "I'll send the guard detail with you." Abby said. "No. We go alone." Madi replied. "Finn will take you to Lincoln." Clarke added. "If you're wrong... All of us are going to die." Abby said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miller shuffled through Dante's desk. Jasper walked around the office, he saw a sword, "Yes." Jasper said to himself, he picked up the sword. "Guys." Jasper said, Monty and Miller looked away from what they were doing, then went back to it. Jasper put the sword down and just waited awkwardly. Miller broke into another drawer, he pulled out a piece of paper, "Hey, I got something." He said, Monty finished hacking into the computer, "Me too. _Damn,_ I'm good." Monty congratulated himself. Monty pulled up hundreds of survivance photos of the Ark. "They're alive." He said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Madi walked into the camp, a little girl ran at them as Tyler tried to stop her, Madi picked Morgan up and spun her around before hugging her, "Hey, little one." Madi said and put her down. Clarke was halted on their way to the commander's tent. Madi looked at Clarke, "Clarke, this is Morgan, my youngest daughter." She turned to Morgan, "Morgan, this is Clarke, she's-uh-she's a friend." Madi introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Morgan." Clarke said. "You have pretty eyes." Morgan replied, Madi rolled her eyes. Sofi came running out of no-where and hugged Madi, "Hey." Madi said as she held Sofi. Sofi let Madi go and turned to Clarke, "What the hell is she doing here?" Sofi asked. "We are here to talk to Lexa." Madi replied. Clarke looked at Madi, "Madi." She said, trying to get them to their first objective. "Of course." Madi replied and bent down so she was face to face with Morgan, "Stay with Ty until I get back." Madi directed. Morgan nodded and hugged Madi again, Madi kissed the top of her head, "I love you." She whispered. Morgan walked to Ty, Madi stood up so she was face to face with Sofi, "Let's go then." Madi said. "I get to come with you?" Sofi asked with excitement. "You are my second." Madi replied. They began walking again and got to the tent. Gustus let Madi and Sofi through but stopped Clarke, "Only them." Gustus said.

Madi and Sofi walked into the tent, Lexa was standing behind a table with Indra next to her, "Explain." Lexa demanded. "It's good to see you too." Madi said, at Lexa's look she began to explain, "They had a weapon that would have killed every one of the 300 warriors you sent, I saved their lives by killing Tristan." Madi said. "And Anya?" Lexa asked. Madi looked down, "Clarke would be better at explaining it." Madi replied. "Clarke?" Lexa asked. "Their leader." Madi replied. Lexa nodded. Madi walked around the table and faced Lexa, "It really is good to see you." Madi said. "Adriana is very angry that you weren't there for her birthday." Lexa replied. "Well, I'll be leaving for Polis as soon as I have time." Madi said. "Good." Lexa said. Madi smiled and hugged her. They let each other go, Madi turned to Indra, she bowed her head, "Indra." She greeted. "We are here for a reason." Indra replied. "Yeah, yeah." Madi replied. Lexa walked to her throne and sat down, Indra stood next to her and Madi poured herself a drink before leaning against the table next to Sofi.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat." Gustus threatened. Clarke entered the tent, immediately knowing who was the Commander. "Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?" Lexa asked while holding her knife against the armrest, Madi took a swig of the whiskey. "I've come to make you an offer." Clarke replied. "This is not a negotiation." Lexa replied. " **Let me kill her and get this over with.** " Indra said. " ** _Of course that's your solution._** " Madi replied. Lexa put her hand up to stop them. Clarke saw that she had to act fast, "I can help you beat the Mountain Men." Clarke said. Lexa moved the knife into her lap and didn't let her emotionless facade break. "Go on." She said. "Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather, kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine." Clarke explained. "How do you know this?" Lexa asked with suspicion. Madi drank more of the whiskey, "She was there. Clarke's people are prisoners in the Mountain, just like ours, she escaped." Madi explained. "Lies. No one escapes the mountain." Indra sheathed. " _I_ did. With Anya. We fought our way out together." Clarke said. "Another lie. Anya died. You killed her." Indra replied. Clarke reached into her pocket, all the guard put their hands on their swords, Clarke pulled Anya's braid out of her pocket, "She told you me you were her Second. I'm sure she'd want you to have this." Clarke said. Clarke approached Lexa and handed her the braid, "We don't even know it's hers." Indra said. Madi looked down, "I saw her body, Indra, Anya's dead." Madi said sadly. "Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead my people." Lexa explained, she put the braid aside and looked away, "Did she die well?" Lexa asked. "Yes. By my side, trying to get a message to you." Clarke replied. "What message?" Lexa asked. "The only way to save both our people is if we join together." Clarke replied. "Those who are about to die will say anything." Indra said. "I'm still waiting for an offer, Clarke." Lexa said, disregarding Indra. "The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers. I can turn them back." Clarke replied. "Impossible. **Commander, I beg you, let me kill her.** " Indra argued. "Just because we've never done it doesn't mean it's impossible." Madi replied. "We've done it with Lincoln." Clarke said. Indra started to pull her sword out, Madi put her glass down and stepped towards Clarke, "That traitor is the reason--" Indra started. "Rember who you are talking to." Madi warned. "My village was slaughtered by your people." Indra said, Madi swiftly pulled out a knife and held it to Indra's throat as they were face to face. " ** _Enough!_** " Lexa commanded, rising from her chair. Indra walked away and Madi poured herself another glass of whiskey. Lexa walked down the steps from her chair, "You say you can turn Reapers back into men." Lexa said. Clarke nodded, "Yes." She said. "Then prove it. Show me Lincoln." Lexa demanded. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cage and Dante walked outside with hazmat suits on. "What are we doing out here?" Dante asked, standing in the doorway. Cage turned back around to his father, "I told you to trust me." Cage replied. Cage slowly took off his hazmat mask, "Son." Dante said with concern, taking a step towards him. Cage breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of the forest. "It worked." Cage said with relief, he turned back towards Dante, "It's okay. You had the same treatment I did. Go ahead." Cage urged his father. Dante removed his mask and breathed in, he walked forward before turning back to Cage, "I'd forgotten the smells." He said in wonder. Cage slowly walked forward, "This is where we belong. You always told me that the surface was our true home. Not some concrete coffin." Cage said as his father picked up a flower to smell it. They looked at the mountains for a minute, then Cage turned to Dante, "We have to go back now. We only have a few minutes. Come on." Cage said, he started walking back and Dante looked crestfallen. Cage stopped halfway and turned back to Dante, "Dad?" He asked. Dante slowly turned around, "Don't play with me, son. What will it take to stay?" Dante asked. "Bone marrow. All that they have." Cage replied. "They'll die so that we can finally live." Dante said, he turned back around to look at the mountains and Cage approached him, "This is our world. We deserve this." Cage said. Dante swiftly turned to Cage with anger, "We are the keepers of history. What we've done to the Outsiders has corrupted our legacy. I can't go down that road any further." Dante said he started walking back to the Mountain. "Dad. Dad. Please." Cage pleaded as Dante walked away. Dante turned back to face his son, "The answer's no." Dante said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn and Abby climbed up the hatch. "Oh, thank god. Where's Clarke and Madi?" Octavia asked. "Trying to stop a war." Finn replied. Abby knelt next to Lincoln, she opened his bloodshot eyes, "Pupils are unresponsive." She said. "Tie off his arm. Tight as you can." Abby instructed. Octavia used a tube to tie off Lincoln's arm. "Thanks to the supplies your brother your brother found, Lincoln might have a chance." Abby said, she started filling a syringe with medicine. "What's that?" Octavia asked. "This will bring down his fever." Abby replied she started to insert the syringe, but Lincoln started flopping around and struggling. Abby pulled the syringe away, "Hold him down!" Abby commanded. Bellamy, Octavia, and Finn held Lincoln down. Lincoln stopped, "What's happening? Why isn't it working?" Octavia asked. Abby checked for a pulse, "His heart's stopped." Abby said, she began to start CPR and Nyko walked over. "You're their healer? Tilt his head back. Pull his chin down to open his airway." Abby said as she contiuned. Eventually, Abby stopped, "You're stopping. What's wrong?" Octavia asked. "I'm sorry. He's gone." Abby replied. Abby got out of the way as Octavia rushed to his side, "NO, it's not possible. You're wrong!" Octavia said in desperation. "Octavia." Bellamy said as she began CPR. "Come back." Octavia whispered. Bellamy knelt beside her and held her as she sobbed. Clarke, Madi, Lexa, Indra, Sofi, Gustus, and a few guards came up the hatch. Sofi saw Lincoln's body, he was family to her, and started crying, Madi pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. Everyone knew what would happen next, Bellamy began to reach for his gun, "Bellamy." Madi warned. Lexa looked to Indra and nodded. "Kill them all." Indra commanded. Gustus and the other guards drew their swords, Bellamy and Finn grabbed their guns, Abby pulled out a shock baton. "Please. You don't have to do this. Madi?" Clarke pleaded. "Lexa-" Madi started Lexa turned towards her, " ** _I am you, commander, you will do as I say._** " Lexa commanded. "They don't deserve this." Madi replied. "They lied, and they're out of time." Lexa said venomously and turned back to Clarke. Abby saw another option, she hit Lincoln with the shock baton, trying to restart his heart. Nothing happened, "Hit him again." Clarke instructed. Abby shocked him again and Lincoln started gasping for air. Octavia bent down next to him, "Lincoln." Octavia whispered. "Octavia." Lincoln whispered back. Lexa looked at Indra and shook her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty sat next to Miller on a bunk with the music on high. "If Alpha's on the ground, maybe other stations are, too." Miller said. "You're from Alpha, right?" Monty asked. "My dad was Chief Guard. He sure loved having a thief for a kid." Miller replied. "Hey. You're a great thief." Monty comforted. Miller laughed. "These are the engineering schematics for this whole place. There's a way out? I'm gonna find out." Monty said. Jasper walked over, fear written in his features, "Guys. [ _Monty and Miller look up_ ] Harper didn't show for breakfast. You guys seen her?" Jasper asked. "Not since Dante's office." Miller replied. "So where the hell is she?" Monty asked.

Harper was strapped to a medical bed, she sobbed, "P-Please...no, please...please...." Harper begged. Cage stood in the corner while Dr. Tsing stood at Harper's hip, "Don't worry. This won't hurt." Tsing said, she pressed the scalpel into Harper's flesh. "The hip has the largest marrow pocket. We'll begin the aspiration there-" Tsing said, emotionless. "I don't need to know the details. Just do it." Cage interrupted. "Your father will come around, Cage." Tsing said. "And what if he doesn't?" Cage asked. "I just want to go home." Harper said with a shaky voice. Cage approached her and bent down so he was face to face with her, "I know. So do we." Cage replied. Tsing grabbed a drill and started drilling into Harper's bone as she screamed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lincoln's recovery was... [ _She pauses for a moment, searching for the right word._ ] Impressive. No one's ever survived such a fate before." Lexa said, she, Madi, and Clarke stood in the tent. Madi contuined consuming heavy amounts of alcohol. "It's not complicated, really. We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. I _know_ we can do that same for others." Clarke replied. "You may have your truce." Lexa decided. "Thank you." Clarke thanked. "I just need one thing in return." Lexa said. "Tell me." Clarke replied. "Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death." Lexa replied.

Clarke had to wait outside the tent for Madi, "I have to go with them." Madi said. "You know, eventually doing stupid things will get you killed." Lexa replied. Madi just smiled and they hugged, things turned more serious. "I'll bring her body back, Lexa, I promise." Madi said. "She deserves a general's funeral." Lexa said. Madi nodded and started to leave, "I almost forgot, most of your stuff is here... I thought you'd want this." Lexa said, she grabbed a small wooden box from the table. Madi started at the box for a moment before sighing and retrieving it. Madi opened the box, she looked at it for a moment, tears coming to her eyes. Madi quickly shut the box, "Thanks, Lex." Madi said. "She would have wanted you to wear it." Lexa replied. "The dead don't want." Madi replied.


End file.
